Glistening Silver Tears
by ReaperOfLostSouls
Summary: Life was simple for young Viola, until tragedy struck. Stuck living with a relative she's never met, she traverses a strange new life that she's only known through conversations and wishful thinking. Through her experiences she will begin to learn about herself and the new family she must call her own. Will she begin to change for the better or worse? Adult themes. Rocket story.
1. A Normal Day in Azalea

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Long time no see? It's getting close to Halloween now, but I've been working on this particular story for a few weeks. Something to get my creative juices flowing, and while I was enjoying writing my Kuroshitsuji story, I kind of got tired of writing it. So, here we are!**

**This story is going to be a bit different from **_**'Silver Nestled in Evergreen'**_**. I'm going back to my original story of an OC, with my main OC being the granddaughter of the infamous boss of Team Rocket, and not just the daughter/son. I did kind of like writing that story, but… I don't know. I lost track of where I wanted the story to go, so… maybe one day I'll return to it. We'll see.**

**I decided to start writing this story because of a few other stories, which aren't being uploaded nearly quick enough. It's a shame. The stories I'd like to read in the pokemon world just aren't readily available, anymore. Anyways, if you're looking for a good 'Team Rocket' story **_**'Zubat Fangs and Ditto Slime'**_** by TheKuraning is a good story. It's a Proton & Petrel story, but when I noticed they were writing another story about Proton & Petrel I just had to start reading it! I just hope the author is still writing the story. And **_**'Slowpoke Tails and Koffing Fumes'**_** is a great story by them, too. A story that truly got my creative juices flowing is a story called**_** 'Unspoken'**_**, by Diet of Wurms. The main character is Nanu and I think I came across the story when there was only one chapter, but there's a few more chapters now. I hope the author writes more of that story because it was a motivator for me to start this particular story! And the ideas I had for how I wanted to build up this particular pokemon world, in my head.**

**And lastly, there was a story called **_**'Beginnings: A Delia origin story' **_**that had been out on this site, but the author took it down, sadly. It was pretty much a DeliaXGiovanni story and I was absolutely loving it! When it was posted… it sucks that it got taken down. I wish the author had, at the very least, kept that story on the site. Even if they weren't going to keep writing it… Oh well, I guess. And I guess one more recommendation would be **_**'Breaking the Ice'**_** by RichardElliot. They're another reason why I decided to go with this particular plot, to this story. And there are 43 chapters currently out, so if you're looking for a Rocket story with a lot of story, it's certainly a good one.**

**Anyways, those are really the only stories out, right now, that feel very interesting to me, when it comes to a Team Rocket based story. I wanted to write something Rocket-centered, so here's this story! It's going to center around Viola and her mysterious grandfather. I honestly like Silver, but… this story is different to a lot of other stories that have Silver in them. Sadly. But it all works for the type of story I'm trying to create. You'll see it once your read.**

**I'm going to try to post a lot more chapters after this. I have a few chapters already written, 10+ worth, but I just got back from a hunting trip and… I'm sore as hell. And it's been a bitch to recover from it… but I want to go over the other chapters. I decided to, at the very least, post this chapter. I hope to post a couple of chapters, at least, after this one, today and maybe tomorrow, to establish the story. And see if anyone is really interested in this type of story. **

**Okay! I think that's about it! You guys ENJOY your day and I'll TALK TO YOU LATER!**

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Your life wasn't very special.

You were raised in a shabby little forest town named Azalea Town. Known for its abundance of slowpoke and the fact that there wasn't a lot to do. Too far away from any fun aspects of civilization and cut off from most of Johto, but hey. The kids of Azalea always found something fun to do.

You were just about seven, a solid six years old. You were currently going to the local Azalea elementary school, though you've heard talks that your parents wanted to send you to the better, but further away school in Goldenrod.

For now, your days were filled with fun and laughter. The adults didn't think much about the children running off and enjoying the world around them, in fact they encouraged it. As long as you were home by sundown, they'd say. Don't talk to strangers, stay along the dirt paths. Don't wander too far into the woods. That sort of thing.

And going down Union Cave was a big no-no. Ilex Forest was fine, but the cave was not. Recently, due to a local mining company that had begun operations just a couple of months ago, the cave has been very unstable for pokemon and people alike.

But it's not like you enjoy caves. That's where the troublesome teens go.

No, you enjoy running around the woods with your friends. Coming across all sorts of interesting things! You had a couple of friends just your age who even have their own 'mons, and you hope one day your father will let you have one. To keep. He says you're much too young, but you think differently.

But today, after being stuck in a confined building all day, you followed the kids into the woods like you'd do any sort of day. Your parents didn't care, just as long as you're careful. Don't trouble the wildlife, they say. Don't be an idiot, they tell you.

Yet, today you were playing in the fields with a few of your friends. Kids who, one owns a little caterpie that he wants to train so he can be a pokemon master, and a girl with an azurill, that she was chasing around the fields. You, however, were sitting in the grass leaning against a tree trunk, yawning as you stared at the scenery around you and munched on the sandwich you were supposed to have for lunch, but didn't eat.

Yes… on days like today you just enjoy to watch the world around you. The kids your age playing with their pokemon, the kids chasing those same pokemon around. A boy off in the distance trying to act like he's a martial artist from one of those tv shows, and you noticed someone had passed out in the grass, underneath the shade of the tree, being a bit too comfortable with the world around her. Yep… this is the life.

Days lazing away and not worrying about anything.

Shuffling into your backpack, you pulled out a sketchbook with a pencil and half used pikachu eraser. You began to draw, just draw the world around you. From the landscape, to the pokemon. To the people, to the grass and trees. Whatever caught your eyes you drew into your book, smiling happily to yourself over the gift. You got this sketchbook on your fifth birthday, and ever since you couldn't stop drawing. It soothes you. Gives you time to think. To dream and hope for the future.

You hope your parents will let you go on a pokemon journey. You could tell your father is hesitant, but your mother reassuring that you will. You want your starter 'mon to be a fire or water type. You never were fond of grass types, but you think a water type will be useful, like your dad's 'mon. Or maybe a fire type… because it's explosive, a bit of a challenge, but certainly worth the effort. Even if you are growing up in Azalea, it doesn't mean you're some forest hippy that talks about nature and wants to save all forests from evil bad men. Personally, you don't care.

Pokemon will survive. They always do, and if they can't they'll leave and find somewhere else to live. That's just how they are. Sometimes you don't get, what your father calls, those hippies. But, you live in a town full of them, so who cares? You honestly don't.

As long as you have a roof over your head and food to eat, that's all that matters.

And as the day faded away, the sun slowly descending in the sky and dusk began to settle over the forest, you all began to gather and start to head home, with you being one of the last to leave, with the boy who owned the caterpie, now on his shoulder, and a girl who, you know, really liked him… for some reason. You don't get it, but whatever.

"Goodnight, Viola! Maybe you can help me train my caterpie tomorrow?"

"If only I could get one of my own 'mons," you stated, but you waved to the duo as they began to walk down the sidewalk, making their way home, since they were only just around the block.

Yes, everyone lives very close around here. Everyone knows everyone's business, which is something your parents honestly dislike. They don't like to talk to people about the 'past', and even now you have no idea what the 'past' actually is. You know your father doesn't like to talk about himself, honestly. His childhood, his family, nothing. You **think** you're related to someone, but… you just have no idea. Your mother, well, the most you could figure out is that she left her home in Blackthorn after meeting your father, and they settled in Azalea to raise you. Dad works with the police, and mum usually stays at home, but right now she's helping with any travelers that happened to be making their way through Union Cave.

You enjoy your little life. It's fun, a bit bland at times, but that's part of the charm. When something exciting happens it's talked about all over the place, like that teacher at the high school being 'too close' to a student there, or when the gym leader injured himself in a rockslide and was bedridden for a month. But right now, you just want to get home, eat some dinner, and watch some tv. You get to have an hour and a half of tv time a day, and you've been saving those hours up for a show marathon this weekend.

But as you began to reach your door, the house felt… too quiet. Maybe daddy is still working? Or maybe mummy got caught up in someone else's problems? Usually someone was home by now, but deciding it wasn't too much of a problem, you reached for a flower pot, taking out the spare key that was duct taped to the bottom, and you opened the door, switching on the lights, and quickly locking the door behind you. You slipped the key, still with the duct tape on it, into the key bowl, knowing dad will find it and put it back in its proper spot, later.

For now, you just wanted some food and since no one was home yet, some time at the tv without anyone knowing about it. With a sly smirk you scurried into the kitchen, grabbing a bag of your favorite chips and a juice box from the fridge, before making your way into the living room and plopping down onto the couch. You know daddy doesn't like it when you eat chips in the living room, but he has beers all the time on the couch and makes a mess when he eats nachos! So, why couldn't you do the same? But, you decided it was better to be more cautious then just make a full blown mess, and you carefully began to munch on the chips, letting the crumbs get on your chest and roll back into the bag, while you turned on the tv and flipped it to the kid's channel. There were two to watch, but you prefer to first one. Channel 03, because those shows are the 'older' shows, and that station comes in from Goldenrod.

You don't know how long you sat there, munching on chips and sipping on your juice, but as your juice ran dry and you could feel the bottom of the chip bag, you couldn't help but notice that the sky was now dark, and the time was about '8:25'. Surely they should be back by now, right? At least someone…

But as you began to feel unsettled, the sudden noise from the ringing landline phone made you yelp and jump slightly, but you coughed into your hand, sneering at being caught off guard and your own unsettled nerves. You made your way to the other side of the room, where the phone sat upon the kitchen counter, and you picked up the phone and, with a trembling, confused hand, pressed a button that, you think, answered the phone.

"Hello? Is this Mr. Rossetti?"

"My daddy isn't home. Who is this?" you asked in a curious tone, pouting to yourself. You didn't like to talk to strangers, especially over the phone, and this voice isn't someone you recognize at all.

"A friend of your father's," he stated, but you merely scoffed in response, causing the older man on the line to sigh to himself. "Is your mother there, perhaps?"

"Mummy isn't here either. Call back later," you huffed, deciding that enough was enough, and you placed the phone down on its holder, thinking that ended the call… you assume, and you went back to the couch, sitting back down and sighing to yourself.

At times like this, you wish you had a pokemon by your side. A companion… anything. It's eerie to be by yourself like this, and it's happened more then once… At least with a 'mon by your side the nights don't feel as scary and the darkened hallways so spooky. But, you merely reached for a throw pillow on the couch and brought it up to your chest, flipping to a different channel and, once you noticed the other kid's channel didn't have anything you care about on, you flipped it to the Goldenrod news.

Immediately, you took notice that something must have happened in the city. Something about an explosion… killing seven people, injuring at least twelve. An office building, but you bet it'll be the talk of the town tomorrow morning. With a sigh, you flipped the channel to the local Azalea news, hoping that nothing happened in Azalea. That your parents will be home in just a few more minutes. Tops.

But as the hours ticked by… and you noticed it was already '9:27', you realized something **must** be wrong. They are never out **this** late at night. At least, not without a babysitter. Or someone to take care of you.

You gripped the pillow closer your chest, nervously wondering what was going to happen, until you heard your doorbell and you couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Your parents never use the doorbell. They always use their keys. Everyone around here knocks, so who is using the doorbell?

You merely sat there, hoping the person at the door would think that you're not home and that the lights were accidently left on, and you thought about going to the phone to call the police, but then you heard the doorbell again. "Kid? Viola? Are you in there?" you heard a voice muffled by the door, and you sighed slightly in relief.

Ah, someone you know, and you set down your stuff, walking over to the door, and opening it to stare up at the old lady with a cane in her hand, staring down at you as you gave her a meek smile. "Hey Mrs. Leone. Sorry for not answering right away."

"It's alright," she chuckled, and you noticed she glanced past your door into your living room, before looking down at you. "Are your parents home?"

"Ah… n-no? I don't know. Do you know where they are?" you asked curiously, and she sighed.

"I wouldn't know, dearie. I noticed that the lights were on, but no car in the driveway. I decided to investigate," she told you, causing you to nod in response. "… Would you like me to give you some company? Until your parents arrive?"

"I-it'd be nice, but could you call them? I don't know how to contact them. You have their numbers, right?" you asked curiously. You recall spending time walking to a few of the neighbors with your mother, and she handed out her number and your father's number, just in case of an emergency, she said. So, it wouldn't be weird if Mrs. Leone had your parents' numbers, right?

"Oh? Yes… I suppose I must have that number somewhere. Why don't I go back to my house and look for it? I think I added the numbers to my address book. Okay?"

"Sounds good," you smiled, watching by the door as the old lady made her way down the steps, slowly making her way across the street, to a house on the corner of the street, and once she passed the streetlight you closed your door, locked it, and let out a shaky breath.

This was so, so scary. Did something happen to your daddy and mummy? Should you be worried? Or are you just jumping to conclusions?

You made your way into your parents' room, jumping up onto the bed, and reaching into your father's dresser. You grabbed a pokeball that was sitting there, an emergency 'mon just in case. Your father's honchkrow, it looks like. You jumped down from the bed, sighing to yourself as you made your way back into the living room, before pressing the button on the pokeball and releasing the pokemon from its confinement. You watched as the honchkrow flew around the room before landing on the edge of a dining chair, flapping his wings and letting out a 'caw' that sounded more irritated then it was soothing, and you sighed. "Mummy and daddy are not home yet. It's late. Could you stay with me? K-keep me company?" you asked, but you watched as the honchkrow let out a low rumble from his throat before he flew off, down the dark hallway, leaving you alone as you sighed sadly to yourself. "Damn. As stubborn as dad," you grumbled, only to hear that doorbell ringing, again, and you calmly made your way to the door, shoving the honchkrow pokeball into your pocket, before reaching the door.

You could fell eyes were upon your backside, but it was the honchkrow and not something else, but still you carefully opened the door. "Mrs. Le –" but before you could finish hands were suddenly upon you, covering your mouth as you tried to let out a shriek, and you reached for the arm and bit down.

But the muscular grip was too strong, pressing up tightly into your mouth to the point that you couldn't breathe, and you watched as the honchkrow flew out the door, pecking at the intruder before using a pursuit. "Aigh!" you heard the stranger say, and you tried to kick them away with all your might. Tears began to stream down your face, but you tried to get yourself free, even if you were high off of the ground, being flailed around like a rag doll. "Use poison jab, now!" the man growled as he managed to throw a pokeball into the air, and you noticed it was a seviper, already moving in for a strike, but your father's honchkrow was quicker and moved out of the way before it could land a hit.

Your father's honchkrow moved on its own, using, what you think, is a brave bird, throwing back the seviper back towards its trainer. But you noticed that this guy didn't seem to care about what happened to his pokemon, using the seviper as a distraction as he began to drag you away towards the street. You began to flail, trying to get free, before doing what your father told you to do and managing to wiggle your mouth and his thumb free, biting down, hard. He let out a yell and threw you, freeing you from his grasp, and you tried to run away, letting out a scream, before he snatched you and hit you very hard against the back of your head.

And your world grew dark… but not before you noticed another pokemon being released from its pokeball, and Mrs. Leone's voice being heard, giving out an order.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

A deep tired groan left your throat as you began to open your eyes, blinking and glaring up at a bright ceiling… which you didn't recognize at all. Quickly you sat up, only to groan in pain and put a hand to your head as you slumped your head back down onto a pillow. You were in someone's living room, but you didn't recognize it. It looked like your house, but the wallpaper was different and the style felt more… stale and bland. That's when you noticed your father's honchkrow perching himself on the headrest of the couch you were lying upon, and soon you saw Mrs. Leone coming into view. "Oh. Good. You're awake kid."

"W-wha?... What happened?" you asked, rubbing at your sore head, but you flinched as she grasped your head and looked behind your head.

"You don't seem to be bleeding… but you have a bump."

"Huh?"

"You're staying here until we can get ahold of your parents, okay?" she told you with a smile, but you followed her eyes as she looked over the couch at something, or rather someone else, and you slowly sat up in the couch, looking over, to notice two fairly young people sitting at the dining table.

And noticing the bright red 'R' upon their black shirts. "Team Rocket?!" you shrieked, almost falling out of the couch, but the girl didn't looked amused, just tired, and the guy huffed and grabbed the cellphone he had in his hand down as he suddenly made his way down the hallway to a quiet room. "W-why are they here?! Are you kidnapping me?" you frowned, but the elderly woman merely gave you a light smile, and you noticed that she wasn't using her cane at all as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Would you like some tea, hun? Something to calm your nerves?" she smiled lightly towards you, but all you could do is give her a critical glare before looking up at the honchkrow, causing you to sigh tiredly to yourself. You held out your arm, letting the crow settle upon your arm, and you sat up on the couch before leaning backward and letting out a tired yawn.

You looked around to find a clock on the wall, noticing the time was already '1:02' in the morning. Geeze… what's going on here?

So many questions, but not enough time to get answers, because before you could hear the kettle heating up you noticed the Rocket guy returning, a disapproving look on his face while the gal, who you're assuming is his partner in crime, frowned in response. "A no go, huh?"

"Hopefully they're just kidnapped and nothing more. Either way," he huffed, crossing his arms and growling underneath his breath, "we have to keep an eye on the kid until we have further orders."

"That's disappointing. We're staying up all night, aren't we?" she groaned, but as you meekly raised your hand, your head hiding slightly behind the couch, she turned and let out a huff. "What do you want, squirt?"

"A-ah, are you holding me hostage or something? Where's my parents? What'd you Rockets do with them?" you pouted, glaring at her from behind the couch, but also using the couch as a bit of a shield to hide your real nervousness.

You watched as the two Rockets gave each other unsure looks, but the guy sighed and shoved his cellphone into his pocket. "We don't know where your parents are and we didn't do anything to them."

"You're certainly not a hostage, but having to watch a damn kid is a waste of time," the teen scoffed, causing you to pout at the both of them.

"Let's just say a… well, a relative of yours is in Team Rocket and wants to make sure you're not in any danger," the man told you, causing you to look at him, utterly confused, while the woman sighed and stood to her feet.

"I'm going to bed."

"Don't be sassy. If you don't pay me in the morning I'm kicking you out. I'm not keeping you grunts here for free," you heard Mrs. Leone respond with a smirk on her face, but you watched as the guy made himself comfortable in a dining chair, his eyes honed in on the front door, while your old lady neighbor made her way to you, handing you a cup of hot tea. "It'll be better in the morning, Viola. For now, sleep and rest. You're going to need it."

"I-if… we'll call the cops in the morning, at least, right?" you asked in a curious tone, and you could tell both the guy and Mrs. Leone didn't like the idea of calling the cops, but then she gave you a light smile.

"Of course dearie. We'll explain what happened in the morning, but for now, rest. I'm heading off to bed," she told you, giving the guy a slight glare, but she grabbed her cane and made her way down her hallway, causing you to nervously stare at the Rocket guy as he sat at the table, looking bored. Noticing your staring, he returned your stare with his own, before he sighed and stood up, grabbing some water from the kitchen as you slowly slumped back onto the pillow.

This… all felt so wrong. Are you **really** not being held captive here? Maybe you should run for the phone or something…

You just wonder where your parents are. Though… that guy did sound like the man who was trying to call your father. Maybe they know each other? Hmm… this is unsettling and you don't like it.


	2. When Tragedy Strikes 1

**A/N: HEY GUYS! So, finally I'm back to doing what I wanted to do. Looking over and then posting a few of the chapters for this story back to back. **

**If we didn't have a good hunt last weekend then I would have reviewed and posted these chapters sooner, but finally, after a lot of pain killers and sleeping, I feel… decent enough to look some chapters over. I'm still exhausted, cut up, bruised, and in a lot of pain, but hey. At least I'm still kicking! And I can't wait to eat some good elk meat! Yummy! So, if I don't post anything after all of this it'll be because I'm still busy. I want to post at least two chapters. This chapter, then chapter 3, and if I can chapter 4, too. We'll see how far I get.**

**Getting off of that topic, I had wanted to say earlier, but the 1****st**** a/n was long, so I didn't say this earlier. I picked the cover picture that I did because of the girl's bright, big violet eyes. Or rather, purple eyes. I imagine Viola's hair to be a darker brunette, though. In my notes, I wrote as her description to have brunette hair, though not light brunette, more of a darker brown, and vibrant violet eyes. I'll be writing that in within the story, but I kind of forget a few chapters into writing this story that I forgot to describe Viola's appearance. So, sorry about that.**

**She's also 6 years old. I've never written such a young character before, so I apologize early on if she seems to smart for a 6 year old. I did try. I mean, I tried to think back when I was about 6-7 in 1****st**** grade, and wrote the story from there. I'm not sure just how far along I'll go with this story… I may end it while she's still 7 or I may try to write this story until she's about the age to be a pokemon trainer. We'll see. It depends on how much inspiration for this story that I have. **

**So, yeah!**

**I'll be posting another chapter after this one. The only reason why I didn't post this chapter sooner was because I was exhausted and couldn't keep my eyes open whenever I got home. Now that I've had a long nap, I'm exhilarated! So I'm going to review as many chapters as I can without getting exhausted or bored. Okay, so that's about it. ENJOY and you guys have a GOOD REST OF YOUR NIGHT/DAY!**

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

You don't know how you fell asleep, but eventually you woke up, a bit confused by your surroundings.

Until you recalled what happened last night, and you slowly woke up, carefully peeking over the headrest of the couch to see what was going on. The only one you could see was that Rocket guy, sitting in that chair where he had been last night, but he looked like he was asleep. You looked at the clock, noticing the time, and paled.

Oh no! You're going to be late for school!

But the thought of school caused you to frown, and carefully you stepped down from the couch, making your way towards the door. Sensing your movements, you felt your father's honchkrow swoop silently through the air before landing upon your shoulder, and you cast the sleeping man one last look before opening the door.

You flinched at the sunlight that was streaming through the clouds. The day looked rather cloudy, but for now the sun was out, and blinding. But you noticed a couple of cop cars parked outside of your house and, without uttering another word, you carefully closed the front door and began to quickly make your way to the other side of the street. As you approached, you noticed that the front door had been forced open and no one was in the cars, but before you could even reach your door two big men stepped out, and you recognized one of them. "Ah! Viola!" the youngest of the duo exclaimed, and on instinct you began to tear up, causing him to smile sweetly as he knelt down to your height. "Hey, hey kiddo. Don't cry on me now. Are you alright?"

"Mu-mummy a-and daddy… w-where are they?" you asked through your sniffles, and you noticed the man starting to frown, glancing at his partner, before putting a hand upon your shoulder and you felt your body stiffening.

"Why don't we go to the police department, eh? Where have you been all this time?" he asked you, and you pointed across the street, where Mrs. Leone's house is, right as the woman began to step her way out of her home and noticed where you were at. "And who is she?"

"M-my neighbor. Mrs. Leone. She wanted to know where my parents were at a-and I don't know," you stated, causing him to nod, and his partner let out a tired sigh and made his way towards the stumbling old lady, who looked a bit more clunky then she had been just last night.

"Don't you worry, kid. In fact, we were looking for you. Something… well, we thought you had gone missing."

"O-oh," you mumbled, giving him an unsure look, only for the two of you to turn and the policeman began to stand to his feet as his partner got smacked in the head with a purse in Mrs. Leone's hand.

"She's perfectly fine with me! The girl needs something familiar, and what going on around here? What is this world coming to when an old lady cannot get some answers?! I swear!" she sneered, and you let out a nervous chuckle in response, but the man that you know sighed to himself and calmly made his way to his agitated partner and the old lady.

"We will be holding her at the police station until one of the child's emergency contacts arrive. Mrs. Leone, is it?"

"Yes, boy," she huffed, but he slowly walked a little closer, saying something quietly to the point that you had a hard time hearing, and upon hearing his words she sighed sadly to herself. "Ah, I see… that's… terrible," she frowned, her gaze falling upon you and you couldn't help but look nervous and confused. What are they talking about? You? "Fine, boy. Take her, but if you could be, I don't know, a little sensible? And that honchkrow is her father's, but let her keep it," the woman finished with a huff, walking away without really giving you a wave goodbye, and you felt a bit distort by that. Yeah, that old lady likes to be private and keep her distance, always yelling at you kids whenever you're running down the street making noise, but she didn't seem to care about these cop men talking you away.

In fact, why are they? "Hey, Viola," you heard the policeman speak to you with a tender tone in his voice, "why don't we grab a few of your things from your house, hmm? And are you hungry kid? Did that mean old lady feed you?"

"N-not really," you decided to say, unsure if you wanted to go with these two men, but you reluctantly did so having this feeling in your gut that… maybe… this may be the last time you are ever in the house, and you should grab everything that you felt held any value. That you needed. From your sketchbook and pencil case full of colored pencils, to your favorite stuffed pokemon, a butterfree with a stitched on antenna on its head. Its wings were soft and plushie and you loved hugging this butterfree whenever you fell asleep.

Lastly, you grabbed your favorite charizard charm, a cheap looking bracelet with a charizard charm on the end, and you put it around your wrist before making your way out into your living room, taking in the place before you felt yourself being corralled out of your own house, and into one of the cop cars at the end of the driveway.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

You sat at the police station, watching the people walking by as you hugged your butterfree to your chest and your father's honchkrow sat on top of the chair behind your back. He gave off an intimidating, pissed off aura, but you refused to put him back into his ball, and honestly he didn't want to listen, even to you. But, no one was telling you anything.

Did mummy get injured in a rockslide? Did daddy get hurt? Maybe they're just both in the hospital… y-yeah… they didn't leave you… right?

After a little while you let out a tired yawn, your body feeling sleepy, but your mind racing and refusing to let you rest. But before you could slump into the seat, curling up with your butterfree in your arms, you felt a pair of talons clutch against your shoulder suddenly, jolting you awake, and you looked around confused until you noticed those same two people from before, except this time they're not in their Rocket uniforms, but in civilian clothing. The guy's eyes were honed in on you, while the girl looked bored out of her skull. You frowned at this, staring down at your shoes for a moment to pretend that they weren't seeing you and that you weren't being watched, until you glanced up to notice that someone, obscured by the blinds, was talking to the policeman that knows your father.

You let out a shaky breath, your eyes looking around, wondering what was going on, until the two men stepped out of the office, and you felt a hand being pointed right at you, causing you to look away and pout to yourself. The station felt strangely quiet, as if everyone, even the police officers, were holding in their breath… for some reason, and once you sensed someone was standing right in front of you did you finally look up, a look of confusion, but mainly terror and fear in your eyes.

The man that stood before you looked like an older, gruffier version of your father, you realized. But he was built more muscular, his skin tone naturally more tan, but in his dark brown eyes you could see aged wisdom. Most importantly you saw that same pissed off, glaring look on his face, which reminded you of the same look your father always gave, well, everyone. Well, almost everyone. His dark brown hair was slicked back by hair gel, but you could see a few gray hairs starting to stain his brunette hairs. He wore a suit and looked like some businessman, guy. What is he? A CEO, maybe? An office working guy?

Maybe he knows the answer to what happened to your parents.

"Are you Viola? Viola Rossetti?" he asked you in a deep toned voice, causing you to give him an unsure look, but let out a shaky breath and sat up in your seat, clutching your plushie tightly to your chest.

"Y-yes, but who are you? Where's mummy and daddy? No one will tell me," you told him, your slight confidence turning into a nervous whisper, and he sighed before suddenly kneeling down, causing you to look at him confused.

"My name is Giovanni. Giovanni Sakaki. I am your father's father. Your grandfather. I'm here to pick you up," he tried to explain, but you merely gave him an unsure look, and you could tell he was eying the irritated honchkrow that was on your shoulder.

"W-why? Where's daddy? You're his father? So you're my grandfather, guy?" you responded in an unsure tone of voice, but he smirked lightly and nodded his head at you, which caused you to nervously smile in response. "Where are my parents?" you asked in a simple, but blunt tone of voice, trying to best to sound like an adult and act serious because, well, this adult seems to know what's going on and will be honest with you.

"Your father and mother were in a serious accident," he began, pausing for a moment and looking rather agitated, but you wonder if it's because of you or something else. But, he continued with a sigh, and you could tell he was trying his best to sound sympathetic, "And… they didn't make it."

"Make it?" you questioned him, but he put a hand upon your other shoulder, causing you to flinch, yet he smiled sadly in response.

"Your mother and father passed away last night. In an accident. They won't be coming back," he told you, looking you straight in the eyes, and you felt your eyes starting to water, but you continued through a tight grip in your teeth.

"B-but… what? Did they leave me?" you asked, confused by his words, only to feel his arms suddenly wrapping around you into a tight hug. You stared at him wide eyed, feeling utterly confused, but something in your gut made you want to cry. You body started to shake as you felt his grip on you tighten as you slumped your head into his shoulder, tears starting to shed down your face as you began to outright sob. "D-daddy? Mum?" you sniffed into his ear, feeling a terrible churning in your stomach.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

The funeral happened about seven days later. During that time you've been stuck with this new person in your life, your grandfather. Your father's father. You've been staying at nice hotels, but you always felt like you were being watched, and you refused to let your father's honchkrow leave your side. Ever. Even now, you've kept a tight grip on his pokeball, keeping it in your pocket so he wouldn't be taken away from you.

But it wasn't until people in black, white, and red showed up, carrying items that used to belong in your house, that you realized something was horribly wrong. And as you left Azalea by a private plane you knew life just wouldn't be the same again.

The funeral was on the same day you arrived to Viridian. Viridian City… you've heard of that place. It was in the Kanto region, you believe. Just a mountain range away. Apparently, this city is where your grandfather lives, and now, this is where you will have to live. This entire time you've felt like a ghost. No one really gave you a second glance, and the life you were living seemed to be fading away as the days moved on. You haven't been back to your Azalea school, and you haven't seen any of your friends. The kids and pokemon friends you've made along the way. The neighbors that used to see you on a daily basis. Nothing. You've seen no one, since that day.

And today you had to dress in a black dress, a dress you don't recall owning, but it fit you rather well, a bit big, but good enough, with black socks and dress shoes, before making your way to a limo, with your grandfather, and getting inside. You haven't said a word since he dragged you away from Azalea. You just… didn't know **what** to say. The world felt like it was spinning all around you, and you just couldn't keep up. You don't even understand what's really going on, right now.

But the day was gray, and it looked like it was going to storm. Kanto seems grayer than Johto, to you. You barely had a chance to look at the city you were passing through, the vehicle making its way to the outskirts of the city. Close to the Viridian Forest.

For some strange reason, a strange calm came over you. A feeling you've never felt before. As if a strange sense of… home seeped into your bones, and you suddenly felt at peace. As if you belonged here. But at the same time, emotions flooded your mind from rage, to bitter sadness, and even joy. You felt… weird. Very weird, but it was a good weird. Not a bad weird.

But that feeling left you the moment you saw where you were going. The limo drove through an opened iron gate, with the title of 'Viridian' at the top. You could tell by the grave markers you could see from the window that this was a cemetery, and suddenly everything began to click into place.

Your parents are… dead. They're gone, forever.

They're going to be buried in the ground like what you had to do to that dead rattata last summer. You said a whole funeral speech for it, with your mother, and everything.

Mother… father…

They are… not coming back now, are they?

You felt tears starting to prickle in your eyes, and you began to wipe the tears away with your arms, but you didn't utter a cry. Merely soft whimpers and sniffles before the car came to a stop, and you were let out. The ground was already feeling muddy, and you could tell the landscape has had rain. You stood underneath an umbrella your grandfather had produced out of… somewhere, you don't know, but you kept close to him, like you've been told to do, as you followed him up the ridge to the top of a hill. Passing grave markers and statues that seemed very old, while some looked newer. You came across a group of people that you did not recognize at all, but they all looked sorrowful. Miserable, but most importantly they were staring at you with sympathy, which you honestly didn't appreciate.

But you watched as two dark brown caskets began to make their way up the hill from behind you, carried by men dressed in tuxes. You were glad your father's honchkrow was on your shoulder, or else you would have burst out into tears right then and there, and you watched as they set the caskets down off to the side, beside large holes that had been dug into the ground.

You were forced to keep standing as someone spoke. You've heard about this before. You had a classmate whose grandmother died. She talked about the 'funeral' and how boring the 'ceremony' is. But there was yummy food afterward, she had told you, but right now… the feeling of eating made you feel sick to your stomach.

You honestly don't know what the man said. About your parents. About how they were great people, leaving behind a daughter, and how they'll be missed. Things like that. That's what you heard. But all you could do is stare blankly at the gravestones, at their markers. Seeing the words:

'_Silviano Giuseppe Rossetti Sakaki_

'_Beloved father and husband'_

And:

'_Kohana Iki Rossetti Sakaki_

'_Beloved mother and wife_

'_Together for eternity'_

Names that, you recognize, you also don't recognize at the same time. At some point, silent tears began to fall down your face, but you didn't make a sound. Merely grip your hands tightly into little fists as you heard the rain starting to 'pitter patter' against the top of your grandfather's umbrella, as your eyes gazed at the other markers, close to the large stone marker your parents now share.

That's when you noticed something curious. Beside their new resting place was the space for another grave plot, but also there was a grave, with a two sided grave marker, but only one side of the marker was filled in. The grass already growing on top of the grave, as if it's been there for years.

'_Luciana Alexander Robbins Sakaki_

'_Loving mother and wife'_

And next to that grave was another stone, which didn't hold another marker, but instead laid by itself by Luciana's grave:

'_Giuseppe Antonio Sakaki_

'_Beloved brother and son_

'_He will be missed'_

And next to his stone, with a duel grave marker, similar in design, but looked just as aged as Giuseppe's resting place, you noticed another set of names you didn't recognize:

'_Antonio 'Toni' Sakaki_

'_Beloved father and husband'_

And:

'_Maria Rosso Sakaki_

'_Beloved mother, wife, and lover'_

Which seemed newer than Antonio's, Giuseppe's, and even Luciana's markers.

That's when you realized something. You didn't know anything about your family. About these names set in stone. You didn't know who Antonio is, Luciana, or even Maria. Who even is Giuseppe, who died when he seemed to be in his… when he was about eleven? Twelve? And what's even weirder is that they all have that same last name. Heck, even your father and mother have that last name, Sakaki. Just… why? Why do they have names you don't recognize?

You didn't even know your father's name is Silviano. That sounds very… Italian. Hmm… Maybe that's why he picked such an Italian styled surname.

But even through all of your confusion and curiosity, you merely stood there. Hearing the rain turning from mere raindrops into a storm, though it didn't thunder, but the rain was causing a lot of people to leave. Especially those that didn't have any umbrella or head coverage.

Eventually, your mind starting to feel sluggish and you felt this need to fall asleep, but you noticed people were moving your parents' caskets down into their graves, lowering them carefully, before stepping off to the side. You watched with a gloomy blank look on your face as people began to move forward, some more drenched then others, throwing in flowers or dirt into the graves. A few faces seemed oddly familiar. As if you've seen them once or twice in your life, during a house visit, but other faces weren't familiar at all. Strangers that, apparently, knew your parents. Somehow.

There was one group who looked the most distort, you noticed. A man with golden eyes had stepped away and was sneering and cursing underneath his breath, while a woman with soft blue eyes was harshly talking with the man, while a younger looking woman, who looks to be the other woman's sister, you think, with her brown eyes, was trying to comfort the man by smiling meekly and patting him on the shoulder.

There was a woman with blue eyes and brown hair that seemed to linger for far too long in front of your father's grave. A look of anger, but utter sadness on her face, and it wasn't until a man with green eyes pulled her away that she started to sob onto his arm. There were a few other people here that, if you let your mind slow down and take a look, seemed a lot more distort over your parents' death then most of the people here. As if… they were here to actually pay their respects to people that they cared about. Not because they are obligated to be there.

At some point you felt a bunch of flowers getting pushed into your hands, and your grandfather walked with you to the graves. You looked down, frowning, thinking about just falling down into the hole and letting yourself die along with them. Wishing that you weren't left alone, like this. Through your tear stained face you bit down on your bottom lip, letting a soft, but broken breath leave your lips, and you dropped the bouquet into the graves, some into your mother's grave, for her grave looked more empty then your father's, before dropping the rest into your father's grave. You sniffled, wiping at your face, and letting out a shaky breath. "I love you," you mumbled, your voice so quiet that even you barely heard yourself, but as you noticed your grandfather stepping forward, his own thoughtful, sad look on his face, you couldn't help but leave the shelter of the umbrella, making your way down the hill towards a bunch of trees, away from the freshly dug graves.

No one stopped you. Lifted a finger to tell you to stay put, so you left the crowd until you didn't feel the eyes upon you. The looks of sadness or sympathy on their faces. You just… couldn't take it! You can't!

You stopped underneath a tree, which shielded your body, for the most part, from the rain. Slowly you turned and looked up the hill, and then… you felt the tears finally streaming down your face. Silently, you cried, until you put up a hand to your face and began to outright sob.

You were alone. Alone in this world. In a world you just don't understand. With a man who feels so distant, and people that doesn't seem to care about you at all. Azalea Town was feeling like a distant memory, and the fear of what was to come made your body tremble. You didn't even care that the rain felt so cold and frigid, and that your breath was shaky. That you couldn't feel your toes and fingers, and that your nice looking black dress was now completely soaked. You just… couldn't take the crowd anymore. The unfamiliar people. The strangers.

Slowly you slumped down into the mud, curling your knees up to your chest, and finally letting out a few outright sobs that finally left your chest. Your crying turned into trembling wailing, something that you've felt has been built up in your body for the past seven days. Through all the confusion. The anxiety. The fear and pure hatred. You just… you can't! You can't anymore!

Mother told you to be strong. To never let your emotions dictate how you act.

Your father told you to not let anyone see what you're really thinking. To act, rather than 'wear your heart on your sleeve', as he'd call it.

But now, now that you're finally alone and not being watched you… you cried. You let your emotions run wild as you sobbed into your knees, feeling the rain drenching you to the bone. Your body shivering, but you didn't care. You just didn't care anymore! You just felt so, so… hurt! And in pain!

That's when you felt something strange. Or rather, someone strange. Your face lifted, through your tears, your body shivering from the cold, but your eyes widened as you stared wide eyed at a pokemon you've never seen before.

But a pokemon you have **felt** like you've seen before.

'_**Don't be sad,'**_ you heard the pokemon speak, but its voice was whispering in your head, causing you to stare into its bright blue eyes with utter confusion on your face. _**'It'll be okay.'**_

"H-how do you know that? What are you? W-why won't anyone talk to me?" you sniffled, a few helpless sobs leaving your breath as you wiped at your face, only to feel a strangely warm kiss upon your forehead, causing you to look at the decently sized pink feline-looking 'mon in front of you.

'_**You're hurting. You are in pain. We can all feel it, you know?'**__ "Don't be so sad,"_ the pokemon told you, letting out a 'mew' as it spoke, and you sniffled and shook your head.

"W-why do you say that? I'm not allowed to feel anything, now?"

'_**I never said that,'**_ it shook its head, before smiling sweetly at you. _**'Everything will be alright. You need hope.'**_

"Hope? W-what hope?" you asked, causing the little 'mon to giggle into its little pawed hands.

"_**Hope for the future, of course!"**__ 'I know it hurts right now, but you'll feel better soon. You cannot lose your hopes and dreams for your future, Viola. You need to believe in yourself and who you are, as a human.'_

"Hmm… who are you?" you had to ask, again, causing the 'mon to giggle to itself once again before flipping backwards in the air, causing you to raise a confused eyebrow. "Do you know Celebi?"

'_**I have a lot of friends! Don't worry. You're never really alone, human. I believe in you. We all do. Just don't forget about us, and your kindness,'**_ it smiled before leaning back close to your face, kissing your forehead once again before spinning backward in the air. _"We don't forget kindness!"_

"I-I know… I suppose," you responded, feeling a bit more confused then you did sad, now, but you still didn't feel very happy.

"_I am Mew,"_ it told you, giggling one more time before it suddenly disappeared in thin air, causing you to suddenly stand to your feet, as you could hear it giggling in the air around you, _**'And I've been watching you, human. Don't change too much, you hear me?'**_ it giggled, before you sensed that the 'mon disappeared out of thin air. Though how it did that… you have no idea.

You looked around yourself feeling utterly confused, only to feel that the world seemed to be moving again, and had it stopped at some point? You felt your father's honchkrow land on your shoulder, causing you to smile meekly as you poked his cheek, causing an irritated 'caw' to leave his breath. "Did you see that? That, a, 'mon?" you asked in a curious tone, but the honchkrow shook his head, causing you to pout. "Oh… okay then," you mumbled, your eyes looking back up to the top of the hill, and you sighed tiredly to yourself.

But even if you were feeling depressed, terribly hurt, you also felt… content. A bit happy, too.

That mew thing is right. The days will get better, eventually. You just have to keep hope in your heart. Hope that, one day, you could return to that happy life you used to live, when your parents were alive. That you aren't as alone as you want to think. That, maybe, there are others out there just waiting to be more than just a stranger.

You shouldn't forget to be social. Your father told you that the only way to make a new friend is to talk to them. It won't happen if you don't, first, talk. So, with a shaky breath, your body feeling a bit numb to the bone, you began to stumble your way back up the hill, deciding that it was best to return to those people, even if you didn't want to right now.

And the moment you reached the top you noticed a pair of yellow eyes upon you, looking at you with a look a sympathy, but also she had a light smile on her face. As if she had encountered something just as amazing as you did.


	3. When Tragedy Strikes 2

**A/N: I wonder how many of you guys figured out that Viola would be Giovanni's granddaughter.**

**Yep. It's that sort of story. Normally I leave Silver alive because, well, I like him as a character, but to write the story that I wish to create he also had to die. Which sucks. But, oh well. **

**Normally I don't have three different scenes in a chapter, but I when I was writing chapter 2 I was on a roll. I wrote most of that chapter all in one sitting, alone with this next chapter. I think this'll be the last chapter I post tonight, but I may review the next chapter or two before I go to bed. We'll see. Tomorrow is finally my free day from work and stuff, but I'm probably going to have to help with processing our hunt so… yeah… I won't be posting as much as I wanted to, but hopefully there will be more chapters tomorrow. And maybe this'll be the motivator so I can keep writing more chapters, after I'm done posting this chapter.**

**I want to reveal Viola's relatives over time. The ones written in stone and buried in the ground. I am curious if you guys already suspect who they are. I made most of them up, though. Just so you know. Considering Giovanni is based off of an Italian mob boss, I figured I'd make his family, well, Italian based. That's why Silver's name was changed to Silviano. At least, his 'real' name and not a nickname. Like how Kris in the pokemon adventures manga has her full name as Krystal. Or, actually it's Crystal, and then her name is Crys… huh… [just looked that up] but I'm going to change that for this story because I've been calling her Kris this entire time. Sorry guys! Meh. I think the manga translation I had been reading was calling her Kris this entire time, and I think 'Kris' is a better nickname then the 'Crys' spelling. **

_**Anyways~**_**, one more thing. I decided to have pokemon speaking with **_**'in italics'**_** between the sentences, instead of using "like when people speak." **_**'The italics with bold'**_** is when a pokemon is using telepathy. Like in the movies, when Ash encounters legendary or just any special 'mon that seems to be using telepathy to communicate directly with him. It doesn't mean they're moving their mouths, but that's why I have the 'in italics' sentences. Pokemon speaking out loud, in their language, is different then a pokemon using telepathy to communicate. I hope I cleared that up. I mean, psychic types can certainly do that, but… I'm not sure if I'll have legendary 'mons using telepathy, too. We'll see. I mean, yeah, Mew is a legendary, but it's also a psychic type. So the use of telepathy is understandable, while a young keldeo or zorua speaking telepathically isn't normal, to me. So, there you go. I hope I explained that well enough.**

**I'm only saying this because I may have dream sequences or other stuff like that and it could mix in with the styles I've already used. For example, I may bold and italicized an entire dream sequence, the entire scene, so you guys can tell the difference between reality and the dreamscape. Hmm… and I think that's enough explaining…**

**So, I won't hold you guys anymore. ENJOY! And hopefully I can post more later! My joints and muscles and everything are still terribly sore, but I think my mind is better. The excess sleep **really** helped.**

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

"You're wet," you heard your grandfather say the moment you returned to him, noticing he had finished talking to some people by the car, and you merely pouted in response.

"Sorry," you mumbled, your apology rather quiet and meek, but you let out a sneeze into your hand, causing the man to shake his head before ushering you into the vehicle. You looked up the hill to notice a few pairs of eyes staring at you, all looking rather distort and annoyed, but you ignored their unsure looks as you merely slipped into the car, letting out another sneeze until you felt a warm towel suddenly tossed onto your face.

"Try to dry yourself off, Viola. We will be arriving at the estate in about half an hour."

"E-estate?" you questioned your grandfather, but merely pouted as his phone began to ring, which of course, he answered almost immediately, and you sighed tiredly to yourself as you nudged the honchkrow that was sitting on your shoulder, and letting out a slight snort he flew off, perching on the headrest by the back window. Once the car started to roll forward all you could do is sigh tiredly to yourself, using the towel to rub off the wetness from your face, even though you still felt like you wanted to cry.

But the encounter with… whatever that was, a mew, it called itself? Well, that encounter left you a bit… confused. Shaken up.

You've never seen a pokemon like that before. Maybe in a picture book… but you thought it was a fairytale. A myth. That it couldn't be real, or rather there were any mews still alive, but then again the people in Azalea like to worship and talk about a mysterious 'mon called Celebi, which you've met in person, and you certainly didn't like it that everyone thought that you were lying when you said you met such a 'mon. So, you decided it was best to keep this to yourself. Heck, your grandfather probably doesn't even know what that mew thing is.

The real question is, why did it show up? Did you do something you weren't supposed to do?... You have no idea.

But one thing is for sure, you're probably never returning back home to Azalea, now. Wherever you're going, you don't know what it is, and you cannot help but worry about where your destination will be. Since the moment this man took you away you've been traveling. Staying in nice and expensive hotel rooms, but always on the move. You thought that maybe he was some trainer. Or perhaps he has a job that involves a lot of traveling, but now you're in a place called Viridian, and… you think you're here to stay.

You hope.

Moving around like this has been taking its toll on you, and you cannot help but wonder if you'll ever be going back to school again. Forget about seeing your Azalea friends again. You probably won't see them until you're all old enough to start traveling the world, on your own. You sighed to yourself, reaching into your bag and pulling out your sketchbook, using it as an excuse to do something. You're just… so tired, but you have this inkling that this day is far from over.

At some point you had slumped your head onto the uncomfortable leather couch, only for your body to jolt awake when the wheels of the limo hit a ditch. You don't know when or how you fell asleep, but as you woke up you lifted your body, staring lazily out the window, to watch the luscious green trees passing you by on the side of the road. That's when you also noticed that the car was driving down a dirt road, which reminded you of living in Azalea Town, if you're going to be honest.

But that changed the moment the car reached a paved road, before turning off onto a private road. You noticed that there were some cars both following your limo, as well as the vehicle following other cars, and after your car stopped very close to a closed gate, you watched as it was opened by hand by a security guard, and the caravan of vehicles continued on their way, through the paved road, up a hill and through the trees.

Over the hill you could see where you were heading towards, and you couldn't help but stare in awe, yet confusion at the sight. Never before have you seen a mansion before! Only in storybooks or on tv, when your mother was watching some celebrity channel. But yet, there it was. Over the hill stood a large building, about two… maybe three stories tall. It looked Kantonese inspired, but held its own modern feel to it. It must have been constructed a century or so ago, you'd assume. Old enough to seem ageless, but not entirely old to not feel modern.

The house looked white, or maybe an off white. With large white pillars. The windows were decently sized, the front doors massive, and there was a roundabout driveway, where you saw the first five cars stopping at, as droves of people jumped out, all wearing those annoying Rocket uniforms. You frowned, but you didn't pay it too much attention as you noticed just how large the estate must be, too. Over the hill, and then the backyard also looked endless? Just how big is this place? The biggest estate claim you've seen was the Azalea gym, and next to that the pokemon Daycare center past Ilex Forest, on your way to Goldenrod. This, well, seemed even bigger, and better. As if everything has been well kept and maintained to an almost shiny, glossy gleam.

Honestly, you were just beyond confused. Why would your father give up such… wealth? After spending days on end scrounging around, sometimes going a night without a meal, pretending that you ate breakfast and lunch at school, he had a father that had all of this? Just… why? You don't get it?

But then again… considering your parents' hatred for Team Rocket, and seeing so many grunts and whatever running about, you're beginning to suspect that your grandfather knows some people. Some very bad people, and that must be why he has all this money to spend.

Is this why your parents are dead?

You couldn't help but feel suspicious, and you were glad your father's honchkrow was now perched on your shoulder, as if he sensed your suspicions and hesitation. Before, you were just in pain. Not really taking a notice around you, but now… now the cold and the fresh air has cleared your head a bit, and you're beginning to realize… something is terribly wrong. There's a reason why no one has told you the truth.

Is your grandfather to blame?

You were ushered out of the limo, following your grandfather inside. You couldn't stop but stare at the grand interior, at the stairs that led up to higher levels. The marble floors, the glossy walls. The fancy and expensive looking objects scattered all over the place, as if you were in some fancy museum. But, with a push on your back, you were led out of the entranceway towards a hallway, and your feet rushed to catch up with your grandfather, who was once again, moving fast for someone your size. You had to start running to finally reach him, panting as he finally stopped and was talking to someone, maybe it's a butler or some sort of caretaker of this large place, before finally taking notice of you.

"Considering you made yourself soaking wet, you'll be shown to your room. Emma," he spoke, and you flinched when, suddenly, a woman in her late sixties came out of nowhere, wearing a maid's outfit as he continued, "could you clean up Viola and show her to her room?"

"Yes master," she spoke in such a serious tone that you couldn't help but blink in utter confusion, but after that your grandfather walked off, suddenly leaving you all alone, but noticing your distort face she gave you a sweet smile. "Lady Viola, is it?"

"Ah… I-I guess?" you spoke in an unsure tone, but she smiled lightly, walking up to you, but then frowning as she noticed how icy cold your dress and clothes are.

"Goodness! You must be freezing to the bone! Come, come. Let's get you cleaned up," she told you, ushering you away from the groups of people, both wearing Rocket gear as well as tuxes and nice black dresses, and you stared on in confusion before turning away, letting out a shaky breath as you followed this old woman up the flights of stairs, towards, where you assume, is where you'll be staying.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Every room seemed bigger than the last, and the rooms endless. The top floor held the 'private' rooms, the maid told you, and you were confused by her. She's been the first one during this entire ordeal that was talking to you. Speaking to you as if you could understand everything she was telling you, which is true. You can. You're not stupid, but this entire time no one, not even your grandfather, talked to you as if you could comprehend anything.

Well… maybe they're right. You can't. This is still a lot to take in, but was the most unnerving was how many times she said the word 'master'.

"I am so happy that the master has returned to the manor," she continued, finally taking a breath to turn to you and smile, but her smile weaned when she saw the tired and miserable look on your face. "Oh, dear child, don't look so down. Trust me, you'll be taken care of here."

"I-I have doubts about that," you mumbled, though you didn't make direct eye contact when you answered her, her judging brown gaze making you feel unnerved. "… Can I ask you a question? Ah, miss?"

"You may call me Emma," she told you with a smile, but you paused, giving her an unsure look, but you continued with a shaky breath leaving your lips.

"Ms. Emma, ah… why am I here? Can you tell me what's going on?" you asked, and you felt your father's honchkrow flapping his wings, looking rather aggressive and angry, and the woman pouted before letting out a disappointed sigh.

"Oh, that master. Master Giovanni hasn't told you anything?"

"N-not really. I don't know why I'm here or what's going on anymore. J-just that my parents…" you frowned, looking away and pausing in your steps, but feeling a hand upon your bare shoulder you turned, looking at her with fearful eyes, and she merely smiled sweetly down at you.

"Not to worry, Lady Viola. As I promised you, you will be properly taken care of here. Trust me. I will explain as much as I know if you wish, but first how about I show you to your room and we get you changed?" she spoke, causing you to meekly nod, and silently you followed behind her, your eyes lingering on guards stationed all over the place. At the top and the bottom of the stairs. By doors that make you wonder if something important was inside. Maybe they're here because of all the people that were arriving. Is this that party after the funeral you were told about? Maybe?

But at the top of the stairs, down the right side, at the far end of the lengthy hallway, you stopped at a door. It didn't look any different compared to all the other doors, all the other closed rooms, but she merely gave you a light smile, suddenly producing a key that made you feel weary, before she unlocked the door, stepped inside, and with a wave of her hand, dismissed a guard that was standing right by the door. You watched with a nervous gaze as he walked away, but he stood at the end of the hallway, by a set of stairs that you hadn't noticed until he stood by them, and talked into a black tiny microphone that was by his mouth, and pushing his earpiece higher up into his ear.

"Lady Viola. Please, could you come inside?" she beckoned you, and with a nervous breath, you turned and followed the woman into the now lit room.

Your eyes widened. It was just as big as half of your house! The ceiling was rather tall, like two rooms stacked on top of each other, with light blue and white decorative wallpaper. It looked… like a boy's room, you realized. The bedsheets were a deep blue, the décor themed around the sea. White seashells painted against the blue wall, creating a decorative pattern. You noticed a decently sized small door, which seemed to lead out to a balcony, but the white blinds were closed and the door probably locked, and you turned to notice that your belongings, your backpack and small suitcase, was now sitting in the room, by the wooden dresser. "We didn't know what sort of clothes you like to wear, so the staff and I bought you a few things. We can go shopping in a few days, when the chaos settles down," she told you with a smile, turning on a light which led into another room, and you followed her into a white and light blue tiled bathroom. "I'm sorry if this isn't to your tastes. We can change the design of the room once you're become situated, milady."

"A-ah… No, I m-mean… this is all so grand," you responded, your tone unsure as she gave you a light smile.

"Master Giovanni is not a dull and cheap man! Now, how about I help you get dressed?"

"… No? I can, ah, wash myself. I'm old enough," you told her, pointing to your chest, and she merely smiled sweetly to you, though you could tell she wasn't entirely happy about being told 'no'.

"I see. That's right. You are, how old now?"

"Six. Seven in a couple more months," you stated, holding out your fingers, three and three, and you were a bit unnerved when she let a giggle leave her breath, but that smile disappeared as soon as it appeared, noticing your unsure look.

"I'm sorry. It's just… Master Silver used to live in this room. Your father. We haven't had a child in this mansion for a very long time," she smiled lightly to you, before sighing to herself. "I understand. You can get ready yourself, but I'll pick out your outfit and help you get dressed, okay? Are you sure you can take your own bath?"

"Yes'um," you mumbled, feeling a bit nervous over her honestly, but she smiled and nodded, making her way around the bathroom.

"Extra towels are over here. We have soap, shampoo, and conditioner here. This is the hot nozzle, and this is the cold. If you need any help don't be afraid to ask. I'll wait outside if you need me," she told you, giving you one last smile, before staring at you a bit unsure, herself, before leaving the room and gently closing the door behind her.

You stared at the door, where she had disappeared to, before sighing and turning to your father's honchkrow. "Hey, could you keep an eye on her? I don't want her going through my stuff," you stated, hearing a 'caw' in response as you suddenly opened the door, letting the honchkrow fly off of your shoulder, before you closed the door again.

You let out a shaky breath before turning to the decently sized bathroom, everything spaced in a nice way, and you even noticed a stepstool. Perfect for a child who cannot reach the sink. Hmm…

Your father used to live here, huh?

So many questions, without any real answers. Questions you used to just write off, not care about, now are flooding back to you in a massive wave. Just… just why. Why did no one tell you?

You quickly stripped out of the chilling black dress, taking out honchkrow's pokeball and placing it upon the sink countertop, making sure it wasn't rolling around, and you slipped off your charizard bracelet before making your way to the bath. You were relieved to notice that it was a shower/bath, and you turned on the water, noticing it was coming out in the lower spicket, and you flipped a rod and jumped back when the shower started to spray all over the place. You pulled the shower curtain, stopping most of the water from flying onto the nice tiled floor, and groaned. Geeze, of course you make a mess!

Remembering what that woman said, you reached for a towel, placing it down where the spilled water was on the floor, before sticking a hand into the shower water, noticing it was a bit too hot, before turning on the cold water. You grabbed a nice looking pair of shampoo and conditioner, placing a bar of soap on top of a container in the bath that looked to be for the soap, and you jumped in, letting out a tired, relieved sigh.

This felt nice after feeling so cold and chilly for most of the day. The weather in Viridian was so cold, compared to Azalea, but then again it's almost autumn. One of your favorite seasons, but now… it felt so… blah. The gloomy weather wasn't helping with your sad mood, but the warmth from the shower was enough to make you sigh contently.

As you began to clean up, starting with shampoo in your hair, you went over all the questions that you had piled up over the years, but knew your parents would never tell you the answers to. For example, this new relative of yours. Your grandfather, apparently. Yes, you knew there was a relative there. On your father's side. A man with blood relations to your father, who he despised. You thought he was a cousin or maybe some uncle, by how distant he sounded whenever he talked about 'him' and 'that man' when they thought you weren't listening to their conversation.

Not your grandfather, of all people.

Is this the life he didn't want you to live? A rich spoiled girl living in luxury?... and instead, you've lived like a forest girl and scrounged around for food, just because you didn't want to ask your parents for more. Just because your mother didn't want to work. Wanted to stay home, she said, and your father was more then willing to let her be the 'housewife' any woman today would find infuriating to hear.

They wanted more kids… more siblings for you, but… you suppose that's not going to happen, now.

You sighed tiredly. If you think back, maybe this all loops back to Team Rocket. You heard about the great trainer, Dex Holder Red, taking down the team when they were in their prime, or at least that's what the public thinks. In the background, the team has probably been functioning as they've normally did, though more behind the scenes. Your father would complain about seeing those Rockets. About his thoughts of them. Whenever he'd see a crime on the news, he'd think it was because of Team Rocket. Especially, as he put it, if the criminals seemed 'too smart' to pull off such a heist.

But for you, the dex holders are the good guys, and they took down Team Rocket, back in the day. When they were young trainers. Your father being one of them. Though, it's been a few years since then. At least a decade. It does make you wonder if Team Rocket truly is behind every heist, ever crime, but you never argued with your father about that. You know there are poachers out there, roaming Ilex Forest to steal rare wild pokemon, if they could find them. You know there's more than just bad Team Rocket out there in the world.

Still, though, now that everything that you didn't know is finally coming out into the light, it's… frightening. You're scared. Could the team be the reason why your parents are dead? And what's up with your grandfather anyways? From the moment you saw him you assumed he was some high earning businessman, but now?... Who is he?

Who are **you** in all of this?

You don't want to be used. You really don't. Uncle Lance warned you about this sort of thing happening. That's a reason why you're overly cautious. Analyzing everyone you have to meet. What if they have a hidden agenda? If your father or mother looks at them funny then you know something is wrong. You were afraid to be taken away, but now… it feels like it's been the other way around. That your parents were the ones taken away from you.

You let out a shaky breath, a few stray tears leaving your eyes, but nothing more. You were too tired to keep crying, honestly. You should probably have a drink of water. You feel dehydrated, now that you're thinking about it.

And hungry.

Still, there were too many questions and not enough answers. You felt like an outsider looking in on a world you've never known existed. A life that you thought you would want, but knew you could never have, but now?... You don't even want it. You don't want to live this life.

Who even are these people? And why do you have to act any differently? At least… this estate feels rather grand. Spacious. Nice. Maybe there's some 'mons you could find to hang out with. So you won't feel so… lonely. You're so far away from the city, you bet. You wonder if there's any kids nearby or if it's just you and you alone.

Alone… you feel so… alone, and you think that is what hurts the most. Feeling so… terribly alone. Confused, afraid, but mainly alone.


	4. When Tragedy Strikes 3

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Here's the next chapter, with chapter 5 coming out maybe this afternoon? I already looked it over, but I'm going to be running errands and stuff today. So whenever I'm back at my computer.**

**Thank you to those that have been reading this story, up till now. I know it hasn't even been online for a full week yet, but THANKS for enjoying the story, thus far. It's still going to be rather depressing for a while, but this '1****st**** part' is introducing this new world/life Viola will be living. Don't worry, though. I already know when it changes from this depressing funeral and introductory phase into something a bit for fun. The story that I wanted to start writing. That's why I decided to start posting this story, cause I hadn't lost interest in it… yet.**

**Anyways, I'm going to get going now. Toodles!**

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Somehow, you managed to get this Emma maid woman to not put you in some pretty looking girly dress. Instead, you grabbed a pair of pants that looked like it'd fit you, though you're going to assume your father had worn these when he was a little boy, but it's not like you care anymore. You're just tired, cranky, and pissed off that you have to go back outside and socialize with people. But, still, you accepted a shirt that seemed to go with the boyish pants, a nice printed tee shirt that looked more expensive then it should be, and you grabbed a black jacket coat from the closet, with red and white trim, and couldn't help but notice just how… Rockety you looked, right now. Like some kid that wanted to join Team Rocket, or a newbie trainer that didn't know that red and black is the team's iconic gang colors.

But either way, once that was all over, you slipped your charizard bracelet back on your wrist, plopping your butterfree plushie upon the oversized bed against the pillows, before following Emma back outside of your room. You noticed the guard was standing fairly close to the door, and resumed standing by it, not even giving you a hello, while the woman turned off the light to your room and gave you a light smile.

You honestly don't know why she could be smiling so much. Maybe she was getting paid handsomely or perhaps she has other perks you don't know about. Either way, considering your foul, tired mood her strange happiness wasn't something you appreciated, but as your mother told you, if you can't say anything nice it's better to not say anything at all. So, you followed, not bothering to peek a glance at the looks you were getting as you passed security guards, making your way to the ground floor, and then the eyes of all sorts of people looking straight at you.

You felt out of place, but then again, aren't you? With their expensive drinks in their hands, white and black clothes, and the smiles on their faces, even though this was supposed to be something right after a damn funeral. How can everyone be so cheery? Are they happy that your parents are dead, or something?

"I'm so surprised! I've never been in here before, but the Sakaki estate is impressive!"

"I wasn't expecting the reception to be here," you overheard a conversation coming from two young men, in tuxedos, sipping on red wine as you frowned at them, shoving your hands into your pockets and trying not to scowl.

So, it's rare for people to be here, huh? That just makes you feel even more isolated. Even more aloof. What? Is your grandfather planning on ditching you here? After everything? Okay, you get it. You're suddenly an inconvenience for him, but… still…

This just makes you even more sad, if that's the case.

But as Emma waved through the groups of people chattering away, telling you to stay put as she walked into what you think was the kitchen, your eyes looked around, feeling dull, tired, and your mind hollow, as you tried to find someone you know. Faces of strangers, judging you from afar. If your father's honchkrow wasn't on your shoulder right now you'd just disappear and find a nice quiet obscure place so no one could find you. Honestly, you didn't want to be here. Not after everything.

Until your eyes made contact with a very, very familiar face, and you noticed he was talking to that yellow eyed, yellow haired woman, before his head turned to notice you across the room. You glanced behind you, noticing that Emma hadn't returned, but silently you crept around the room, towards the doors where people who seemed more distort over your parents' deaths were situated, and the moment you reached him you noticed just a slight little line on his face, crept into a little smile. "Kid. You're looking well."

"I don't feel that way," you answered honestly, causing him to nod, and he let his arms open as he knew you were jumping into his grasp, slumping your head into his chest as he wrapped his arms around you in a tight, loving manner. "Uncle," you sniffled as he patted the top of your head.

"There, there. It'll be alright. Especially now," he told you, giving you time to get over your emotional state as your soft sobbing turned into shallow, unsteady breathes, before he gently pushed you away from him, slightly, before kneeling down, his cape fluttering behind him as he did, while he looked you with his vibrant brown gaze, which felt oh so mesmerizing and warm. "Are you feeling safe here, Viola? Do I need to take you away from here?"

"A-ah… I don't know," you responded with a pout, causing him to nod.

"I see –"

"What happened to my parents? Why are they dead? Why am I here? Why –"

"Take a breath, kid. You'll hyperventilate," he told you, patting your shoulder before he slowly stood to his feet and sighed tiredly to himself. "It's a long story."

"There's time," you responded with a huff, but he merely smirked, patting your head again before running a finger over your father's honchkrow's cheek, hearing him coo just slightly at the gentle gesture, but then he put a hand on your shoulder, turning you so you were facing the group of strangers that feel oddly familiar, to you.

"Why haven't any of you told the girl what happened to her parents?" you heard Lance state in a tone that demanded an answer, and while everyone seemed to look awkwardly away, the one with yellow eyes and black hair scoffed in response.

"That's not our responsibility –"

"Do you not care, Gold?! You're such an ass –"

"Gold?... Do I know these people?" you decided to ask, earning you a slight smirk from Lance, but then he sighed to himself.

"Let me introduce you. These are the Dex Holders, or at least what remains of them," he told you, pointing to the group as you eyed one person in particular, as you noticed she was looking away with a distort look on her face. "This is Green Oak, the current gym leader of the Viridian City Gym. Blue, who –"

"Hello auntie," you responded in a disappointed, pissed off tone, but you waited for Lance to continue as he sighed to himself.

"Yellow, who is also known as Yellow de Viridian Grove. You know. The woman I was telling you about."

"O-oh… yes, no wonder you feel familiar," you decided to say, causing the yellow haired woman to smile and nod at your response, as if the two of you were coming to a silent agreement as you waited for Lance to continue.

"And then there's Gold and Kris, also known as Krystal. But I am surprised you've never met these people, kid."

"Silver kept to himself," the woman called Kris responded, her blue eyes looking at you with sympathy, causing you let out a shaky breath, "but is it really a good idea to leave Silver's girl with this… thug?"

"Yeah!" the one called Gold exclaimed, causing a few heads to look your way, and you slowly began to move behind Lance to avoid the gazes suddenly upon you. "We have every reason to throw him in prison for life!"

"Gold, shut up! We're are guests in this man's house. Let's not get kicked out," Kris stated, but the one called Green stepped forward and let out a scoff.

"He's already paid for his crimes, as far as the public is concerned."

"But it's not fair, Green! Not after everything he and his group of criminals have done to us –"

"Stop being so loud, Gold! Keep your voice down," Kris hissed at him, but you took a step forward, though you started gripping Lance's cape to keep your nerves from crumbling underneath you.

"If you keep causing a scene I'm throwing you out."

"What? You pipsqueak? You and what army? –"

"I know pokemon. They'll toss you out, and since this is Mt. Silver I'll let a rhyhorn trample all over you," you huffed back, not liking the fact he called you pipsqueak, and while most of these adults looked at you confused, Yellow seemed concerned while Lance was amused.

"What did I tell you about abusing your abilities?"

"It's for a good cause," you responded with a shrug, the honchkrow on your shoulder letting out an irritated 'caw' and glaring in Gold's direction, which seemed to amuse Kris at the sudden development. "… What do you mean take me away? I-I thought I'm supposed to stay here."

"We can always say your grandfather is unfit to raise you," the man called Green decided to say. "You don't have to be under his guardianship, kid. I mean, that's not what your father would have wanted."

"It was in his will, Green," you heard Blue state, as if the thought was unsettling for her, "but I can certainly take her with me –"

"No," you huffed, this time you took a step forward and stomped your foot, glaring at the blue eyed, brown haired woman that looked more like you then your father actually did, but that wasn't the point. "No, because you abandoned us."

"I did not –"

"You ran off to the gods know where! I-if you were around, maybe this wouldn't have happened. My parents wouldn't be dead!" you began to shout before you could stop yourself, and at this point you didn't care. You felt so tired and angry and distort that you didn't care about the tears you could see starting to resurface in her gaze. "I get why you left, but you left us behind. Don't think I'm just going to leave with you, Auntie Blue. You weren't there for me when I was alone and afraid. You weren't there to help me. W-why would I ever think you could help me now?"

"Viola, don't say that –"

"I will, because it's the truth," you responded bluntly, pouting at her, and you wiped at a few stray tears that began to fall down your face. "I-I don't… you abandoned me. My parents abandoned me, and now you. Now what? What am I supposed to do?"

"Kid," you heard Lance say, causing you to look up at him with a tearful gaze, but he gave you a meek smile before sighing to himself. "You're not alone, kid. Don't think that way."

"But it's true. No one wants to talk to me a-and no one seems to like me –"

"I like you. Now," he huffed, turning to the small group and continuing, "we need to discuss what happened."

"What? Now? In the middle of Silver's funeral?" Gold scoffed, but Lance shook his head at the boy.

"We'll step outside. Onto the balcony. Viola, come with us," he told you, and you obediently followed, not bothering to see if anyone was following as you kept close to the only person in this world that seems to know you. Who isn't a complete stranger. Who felt comforting and didn't seem like they were trying to harm you or use you in any way.

You could be wrong… but then again, when it comes to people and their hidden motives, you are usually not wrong.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

You couldn't help the sigh that left your breath the moment you stepped out onto the balcony, away from the crowds and the chatter… and the negative atmosphere. Apparently, you weren't alone with your relief, as you curiously noticed that Ms. Yellow doing the exact same thing, letting out a breath as if she had been holding something back, while Lance merely breathed deeply, letting the chilling air enter his lungs and fill him with a new clarity. You kept next to him, and you glanced up and him and gave him a nervous look when he merely glanced behind his back to see that you were still clinging to his cape, but you saw him smirk slightly to himself, as if he found your clinginess amusing.

"Are you sure you should let the girl in on this? She could get hurt," you heard Yellow state, but Lance let a huff leave his breath at her question.

"She's already in danger. She should know what's going on. Besides, the girl is a smart one. She's not like the boy that came before her," he tried to explain, only for the two of them to notice someone raising their hand, and they turned to glare slightly at the person that was interrupting their little conversation.

"Who even is this girl? Why is she so important?" the one called Gold stated, but before someone could respond he continued. "I get it. She's Silver's kid, right, but why in the world do **you** know her, Lance?"

"To put it simply…" you heard Lance began, before he began to look around, making sure the small group was actually alone. That no one was trying to listen in, and you watched in slight amusement when Gold began to turn his head rather dramatically, trying to catch whatever the much older man was seeing, but Yellow let out a tired sigh as she stepped forward.

"We're sorry for keeping this a secret, even to you, Blue," Yellow began, giving the grieving woman a meek smile, but then she took another confident step forward and continued, "but it's what Silver wanted."

"What secret?" Green asked her, but as Lance stepped forward you followed, staying behind him as you looked past his cape, just slightly, at the eyes that were still upon you.

"You recall how Yellow and I are similar, am I right?" Lance began, placing a hand upon his chest and sighing to himself. "In fact, even that grandfather of hers is similar to us."

"So, are you saying –"

"The kid that was born before Viola here was kidnapped at the age of seven," Yellow stated, interrupting Kris with a frown on her face, and apparently her serious demeanor caused everyone in this group to look concerned, "and he was found dead a few months later, once the snow melted."

"He fought to survive, you see. On the news, the media merely said it was a boy who got lost in the forest and died, but the truth is that he was murdered. Or rather, he died in a scuffle," Lance explained, suddenly putting a hand upon your head and causing your body to scrunch down, slightly, as you pouted whilr he rustled up your already untamed and damp hair. "It would have been a similar situation to what happened to Silver and Blue," he continued, glancing at the woman called Blue before sighing to himself, "but the boy fought back and got himself killed."

"We didn't know who was behind it, at first. We confronted Giovanni about this. After all, a kid born in the Viridian Forest who inherits the powers of the forest happens once every few decades. We thought maybe he wanted the boy to use in the team."

"But, we were reassured that he wasn't behind it. In fact, he wasn't exactly happy when he heard how the boy died," Lance explained, pausing for a moment before another tired sigh left his breath. "He knew the family, actually. He explained to me the entire situation."

"You're really going to believe **him**? That… jerk," Gold spat out, but Kris merely shook her head.

"I understand that you guys are… unique and similar in your own ways, but can you really trust that man? I don't even trust him now," Kris scoffed, glancing your way as she looked at you with a worried look on her face. "Silver left his family behind for a reason. You cannot honestly expect us to let his one and only child stay with a man he despised."

"That man understood my doubts. Our doubts," Lance continued, and you could tell the two interesting people looked solemn. Mostly distort at a thought that was going through their minds, but he sighed to himself. "He explained everything to us and even gave us a reason to look elsewhere for some answers."

"How convenient," you heard that gym leader, Green, state with a huff, but Yellow smiled meekly and shook her head, with a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry Green. We dug into his claims. They're legit, for the most part," Yellow told him, glancing at Lance before sighing to herself and leaning her back against the railing, closing her eyes for a moment before she continued. "The Sakaki family is a very interesting one, to say the least. They've been in Viridian for several generations, perhaps even longer. They have secrets that even their relatives don't want to dig up," she stated, glancing to you before looking back over at her friends and companions, "and they have some very dark secrets. Even darker than Team Rocket."

"Like what?" Gold scoffed, but Lance held up a hand, stopping the boy from shouting, before putting a finger to his own lips in an attempt to get the man to stop shouting, causing Gold to growl lowly in response.

"The important matter," Lance decided to say, "is what the Sakaki's do. A tradition of theirs."

"The reason why no one knows about the legend of the Viridian Forest, except by word of mouth, is because the passing on of the forest's blessing only happens every few decades. Once a generation," Yellow began to explain. "It is a tradition of many Viridian families to have their first born, at least, in the woods. That's why we set up a pokemon center, as well as a small clinic that's mainly used as a birthing center, in the middle of the woods. That's why the Viridians are adamant about keeping the forest, well, there. It's a tradition," Yellow stated simply with a shrug, causing Lance to sigh to himself.

"I was surprised to discover that the Sakaki family is an old family."

"Old family?" Blue questioned them, and Yellow merely smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes. They've had their roots in Viridian for generations," Yellow stated. "Perhaps they were even natives, for all we know. Could even be founders of the city."

"It's a myth, though. We don't know if it's true or not, but what I do understand is that the Sakaki family have been residents in Viridian for a very long time. They have grave markers that last up to 500 BC," he explained, pausing for a moment to let his words settle, before he continued. "And we have a theory about them."

"The blessings of the forest have been there for eons. Even from old accounts, it has been written that mothers mysteriously went into the woods and emerged with a newborn baby. Some say that the forest itself acted like midwives, and others thought that the mothers were bewitched by a pokemon that would sometimes switch out their babies for pokemon-human hybrids," Yellow stated, giving Green a meek smile before sighing to herself. "Honestly, I didn't really care about how I gained my abilities, until Green showed me what he found just lying around in the old part of the gym."

"Green?" you heard Kris and Blue responded in a confused tone, and he shrugged his shoulders in response.

"The old gym leader had a large library on the second story of the gym, close to his large office. The basement had Team Rocket activities, but the ground floor and top floor all had interesting things to discover. Even now, I'm looking through the old part of the gym. That's why I haven't torn the place down completely, yet," he stated, giving you a look before closing his eyes. "I suppose it's the researcher in me that likes to uncover new discoveries."

"Of course," Lance nodded, but then continued on his explanation. "But the interesting accounts about the forest, after Yellow began to dig a little deeper, held an interesting response."

"Some accounts say that a special child is born once every five decades, some say every century, but Lance and I know it happens at least every two decades. Around that set number of time," she stated, shrugging her shoulders. "Our birthdays are different and the dates don't exactly line up to a set number, so it just kind of happens."

"I believe a special child is born when the forest thinks it's needed," Lance continued, giving Yellow a look before pouting to himself. "That the pokemon world needs a child with the powers to communicate with pokemon to appear."

"But it's also said that other forests may hold similar properties," Yellow explained as she shrugged her shoulders, "but we know that in Viridian Forest, there is a blessing that lies there. If it's from a pokemon or merely due to the place, who knows."

"Yes, I don't have an answer to that," Lance stated, "but the important thing to understand is that it is a tradition for the Sakaki family to have their child, at least the first born, birthed in the middle of the forest. Somewhere."

"Silver did that same ritual, even if he doesn't care about his family," Yellow stated with a meek smile on her face. "Like he felt inclined to do so. I see it all the time, you know. Living in the forest and helping out at the clinic and pokemon center lets me see how people react to the place. The same with Kohana. It's like she wanted to be there, at all costs. Even if it was straining to move across the region just to give birth to a baby. Anyways," she shrugged, "It happened with Giovanni, and now with Viola. And apparently, Giovanni's late wife also had her child in the forest, even though Silver didn't have any extraordinary powers, and the same with his mother. And his grandparents before her."

"I don't see the point to this little tale –"

"The Sakakis, strangely enough, seem to attract the blessing of the forest more times then most people," Lance stated bluntly. "Most Viridians, in fact."

"There's a list. A ledger. It was a list Giovanni gave us that belonged to his mother," Yellow explained, giving Green a meek smirk as she continued. "A log that had all of the children that were born in the forest, and had the blessing bestowed upon them."

"Every few births, there was a Sakaki written in the book. Sometimes it happened simultaneously," Lance stated bluntly. "He explained that he had no need for the book and that we could keep it. Use it, burn it, do whatever."

"The first names were written as far back as 100 BC. Their names were written in the old language, but still legible. Sakaki, Sakaki, Sakaki. It was written all over the place. It got to be rather creepy, after a while."

"Even my name was written in the book," Lance stated, "but not Yellow's name."

"Apparently the person who was writing in the book must have died or stopped caring about it," she stated with a huff, but then she paused and let a frown appear on her face. "That man assured us that he wouldn't have been behind such a treacherous thing. His own son was kidnapped, after all. That's a reason why he joined the team in the first place," Yellow explained, glancing over at you before scoffing and shaking her head. "But of course, how are we supposed to believe him."

"He gave us a few ideas to who could be behind this… mess. Not petty gangs that roam the regions, but legit criminal organizations who are trying to overthrow Team Rocket in the Kanto and Johto region," Lance scoffed at the idea, but shook his head. "A group called Team Galactic could have been behind the kidnapping."

"But we couldn't find the proof," Yellow stated, frowning to herself as she looked out over the balcony. "And then… Red went missing."

"Red?" you heard Kris respond in a worried tone, but Lance frowned.

"He hadn't disappeared. He was murdered, and the league council covered it up," Lance stated, and you noticed the surprised look on Gold and Kris' face, though Blue, Green, and Yellow didn't seem very distort over the news. As if they already knew. "Something fishy was going on and I wanted to get to the bottom of it, but," he sighed in an irritated tone, causing you to frown up at him while he continued, "now I'm on the league's radar. So I cannot move too much, or else they'll catch on that I'm onto them."

"Them? Who's them?" Green scoffed, and you noticed everyone seemed confused. Even Yellow looked a little unsure, but worried, and you gripped at his cape a little tighter as he took his hand off of your head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's a group in Unova, we believe. They call themselves a pokemon activist rights group, but they actually hold something very sinister," Lance pouted, and Yellow let out a distort scoff.

"It's a group called Team Plasma," she stated bluntly, her eyes closed as she tried to keep her emotions calm, even though you could sense she was close to getting angry. "At first glance, you'd think they want to help pokemon. They call it pokemon liberation."

"But, we looked into the team and they have hidden agendas. Giovanni gave us a lot of dirt on them," Lance stated, "and they have a long trek record."

"Don't you think that's a little too convenient?" Green stated with a scoff. "He's probably lying."

"Could be, but his lies are based on concrete evidence. Interpol even has some dirt on this little group," Lance explained, "but what they've been doing over the years is bulking up their grunts and foot soldiers."

"They're the worst type of bastard you could come across," Yellow sneered. "They've stolen both pokemon and children from across the globe. Special, rare pokemon and children with extraordinary powers. According to Giovanni, he suspects that this group has been around much longer then Team Plasma's founding, but he has no idea how long, and didn't think we'd believe him even if he had the evidence for it."

"Either way, the boy that died twelve years ago was killed by them. When the boy kept struggling, he was accidently killed, but still murdered. I've given my evidence to Interpol, but of course they've done nothing," Lance huffed. "Just sitting around and waiting for the perfect time to strike."

"They want enough dirt to go after them, you see," Yellow decided to say, "and a few suspicions and hearsay isn't enough."

"Team Rocket may be a terrible criminal gang, but at least they're not Team Plasma. They've been using mind control on the civilian population for years, and Interpol knows this. They cannot act unless the people are behind them, you see. And over time the people of Unova just see them as harmless."

"They were stupid to call themselves a team, though," Yellow stated, but shrugged her shoulders, sighing as she slowly pushed herself away from the railing to give a sad smile at your auntie Blue. "I know this is tough to understand, but Lance and I thought over what's best for Viola. It's not just because she's some special little girl, but because she's also Silver's child. And we know why you left Azalea, Blue."

"But you cannot seriously be thinking of having her stay with that madman! –"

"Blue," Yellow spoke, holding out her hands to stop the woman from becoming too aggressive, and when the woman noticed your wide, unsure eyes, she sighed and slowly slumped back against the railing, looking exhausted and completely dry from all the crying that she's been doing. "… Remember why you left Silver in the first place, okay? The only reason why we felt this need to explain everything is that…"

"Well," Lance sighed deeply, pausing for a moment before opening his eyes and continuing with a scoff, "I've run through a lot of different scenarios. Viola is as much of a target as the Dex Holders."

"And I'm even more of a target," Yellow pouted. "If we really don't know the answer to our problems, then we just have to play it safe for now."

"Her mother has ties to Blackthorn, and if I pull a few strings I can easily have her sent there, but," Lance huffed, putting a hand back on your head as you looked up at him with a mixture of confusion and uncertainty on your face, "she's as much of a target there as if she was still living in Azalea. We've had some dragon masters go missing in the past few months. My cousin told me it was just annoying poachers, but after some digging we realized it was more then just poaching. There's a group of thugs running circles between Mahogany Town and Blackthorn, using the town as a base for operations."

"And it's not Team Rocket?" Gold scoffed, but Yellow merely shook her head.

"No. No, it's not."

"Trust me, I made sure of it," Lance stated, "and if she went there then she'd just be another target."

"And if she goes with Blue then she'll be on the move for the rest of her life," Yellow continued with a sympathetic smile, "and I know you don't want that, Blue. You have a child to raise, after all."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to abandon her –"

"The council is up to something," Lance continued, glancing at Green as he gave him an irritated, but unsure look, "and I don't like it. They've been covering something behind all of our backs, and they're using our regions. The citizens, the pokemon, everyone. I won't stand by and let that happen."

"I don't like the idea either," Yellow frowned, "but to keep the girl under constant surveillance is the best option. Team Rocket may be a bunch of bad guys, but they also have some of the best security in the world."

"But they're terrible, evil criminals –"

"Yes, but can you think of a better option?" Lance huffed. "Even if we have the girl go to an orphanage or have an identity change, she can easily be found… If you have a better idea I'm all ears, but the girl should, at the very least, have a chance at a normal life. Don't you agree?"

"… We better be able to see her," Green scoffed in disgust, only to be punched in the shoulder by Blue, causing you to flinch and slip behind Lance's backside.

"Are you kidding me?! Viola is my niece. I won't let her be raised by a criminal like him! I will not let this happen! I won't abandon her –"

"I hope you have all been enjoying yourselves," you heard a deep voice speak, causing all heads to turn and glare at the new presence on the balcony, and even you were confused. Just **when** did he show up?


	5. When Tragedy Strikes 4

**A/N: HEY GUYS! And finally, here's chapter 5.**

**I decided to add the last sentence from the last chapter to the top of this chapter because this chapter is a continuation of chapter 4. I realized, as I was writing chapter 4, that it was getting VERY long. Like, **_**very~ long**_**. I didn't want to split up the last half of chapter 4 and the first half of chapter 5, but I had to. It was about… 8pgs long, or something like that. Total. And I didn't want to post a chapter that was only about 3-4pgs long, have a long ass chapter, and then add the last part of this chapter into the next chapter. It was just too much.**

**So yeah. There you go. And that's why I'm posting these chapters back to back.**

**I think I'll hold off on posting the next chapters. Maybe I'll post more, when I get bored, this week, but I'm just glad I managed to review and post as many chapters as I did! I was going to do this all on Saturday, but… well, plans changed. I got unexpectedly busy and sore, and now I'm finally recovering from my pains. Dang. I'm only, what, 26yrs old and I have pains. How annoying. But yeah, as long as the Pokemon company keeps living on I'll be loving the pokemon fandom until I'm dead. It's just a lifetime love, for me. It's not going to die anytime soon.**

**Though I wish there would be more people posting Rocket content, but oh well. You get what you can get.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter. I decided to not turn Italy into its own region, but instead I'm calling the Italian language, well, Italian and Italy as its own region. Now that we have Galar that's obviously the UK, and Unova the USA, though maybe more like the east side of the USA. And then Orre being the west half. Maybe those regions aren't connected and formed together differently in our world. Who knows? I don't know, but my interpretation of Unova is like the east half of the USA. It holds the most influence of the USA, with its government and whatever, and then the basic pokemon lore of Unova is tied into that region. Unova is an interesting region, I'll tell you that much. I liked those games and playing Unova into Kalos was kind of a bummer for me.**

**But I love Alola. God, it's made me want to travel to Hawaii right now! **

**And unlike most pokemon fans, I cannot play the Galar region when it comes out because I don't have the pokemon switch. And I doubt I'll get it anytime soon because I have to pay bills and do adult things, which sucks. Plus, I have no room for a gaming system. That's why I loved the old GameBoy games and handheld devises. The quality was always limited, but portable. Now… I have to get the switch to play Gen 8? Yeah, that's not going to happen. Sorry. Not for a while.**

**Ugh! Damn it Game Freak! Making my life harder. Oh well…**

**I'll stop ranting now. Anyways, you guys ENJOY the rest of your week. I'll see if I post more this week, maybe I will, maybe I'll get busy. I'm not sure. But at least I finally started posting this story! And I'd like to try to keep up with this story for a while because I need something to do to vent out stress and other tiresome crap. Okay. ENJOY!**

)(*&^%$# !

"_I hope you have all been enjoying yourselves," you heard a deep voice speak, causing all heads to turn and glare at the new presence on the balcony, and even you were confused. Just __**when**__ did he show up?_

! #$%^&*()

But now that you look at that man, that grandfather of yours… you're beginning to realize that Lance could be right. Unlike him or this new Yellow, or even like yourself, this grandfather of yours is deeply suppressing his abilities. His… gifts and powers. The ability to speak and even control pokemon. By suppressing those powers he's able to completely disappear, almost like a ghost.

Which makes his presence even more eerie… but now you are understanding why he's unnerving you in a strange way. Normally, you're freaked out by people who you know will harm you. Who have ill intentions, but this adult? You just can't tell! And that is what's frightening you, causing you to nudge into Lance's leg and causing the man to glance down at you and raise a curious eyebrow at your sudden movement.

"Did you bring us here to gloat?" Gold sneered, but Giovanni merely shook his head, his gaze falling on you, and you couldn't help but move away from that gaze, which you noticed, caused him to lose his slight smirk, but he merely stared at the group with a calculating gaze.

"You are my son's friends. Why wouldn't I invite you for the reception?"

"You always have a hidden agenda," Blue scoffed, stepping in front of the group, but mainly in front of you, causing him to frown and glare at her obvious gesture. "**Why** should we believe you? If you hurt my niece in any way I swear –"

"I have nothing to hide," he stated, simply, earning him a deep throated growl by the woman, but he calmly continued, "and I know you may not see it, Ms. Blue, but I take my family very seriously. Nothing in this world means more to me then my family."

"And would you give up your precious team if it meant keeping Viola safe?" you heard Green state, and you were surprised by how quickly your grandfather answered that question.

"I'd leave Team Rocket for good, if it means Viola would be safer, but believe it or not little Oak," he continued, causing the man to growl at your grandfather's confident tone of voice, while you couldn't help but take a slight step to peek around Blue to give him a curious look, "the team is one of the only reasons why my family has survived, for as long as they have."

"Is that so?" Green huffed, but he calmly took a step forward, causing Blue to flinch and get into a defensive position, but Yellow sighed tiredly, Kris and Gold both looked unsure about this, while you were merely curious about what was going on.

"I wouldn't have revived the team if I didn't see its usefulness," Giovanni stated simply, his gaze turning to the guards that now stood in front of the closed balcony doors, as if he was pondering something, before he looked back at the much younger people in his presence to glance between Yellow and Lance. "I gave you all of this information for the fact that my son was in trouble, and I know he wouldn't listen to a word I say."

"Damn straight," Gold stated, earning him a rough nudge by Kris, but you couldn't help but look concerned as he continued.

"You, so called, Dex Holders are a sorry excuse for a bunch of professional trainers."

"Excuse me?! –"

"I trusted you to help my son, yet here he is, in the ground," he spoke, letting out an irritated huff while glaring between Yellow and Lance. "I have held my tongue, but now I want answers."

"I remember our arrangement," Lance responded, causing everyone to look at him a bit startled, even Yellow, but he sighed in a regretful way. "We warned him. I warned him, in fact, but the boy ran headfirst into the fight… If I had been just a few minutes sooner… I could have…" You watched as the man paused, a distort and sad look crossing his face, but you nudged him, causing the man to glance down at you to see the worried look on your face, and he let out a regrettable sigh. "Even I'm surprised Silver had you as a primary guardian in his will."

"Family takes care of family," Giovanni stated, turning to Blue to look her over for a moment, before glancing back to Lance, "even if they don't appreciate it."

"That still doesn't excuse what you've done! –"

"That's true, but if I hadn't had eyes and ears on the Rossettis then Viola would have been kidnapped," he sneered in disgust, looking past Blue to glare at Lance. "If the girl had been home just a few minutes too early, then she would have been snatched up. And if she wasn't using some sort of common sense, then she would have been taken away. Maybe even killed by now. I trusted you and your lackies, and you couldn't live up to your end of the bargain."

"Giovanni –"

"Stop," he held up a hand, causing Lance to frown deeply at his blatant response, and your eyes widened. You could see just how angry he was getting, an emotion you've only just barely noticed. So much anger and aggression pushed down, and you could tell that he was hurting…

Just like you.

"It doesn't matter, but I'm done listening to your nonsense about my granddaughter. She's staying with me," he stated, glaring slightly at Blue, Yellow, and even at Gold, Kris, and Green, before continuing, "and you're not going to stop me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Gold scoffed, standing up and taking out a pokeball he had hidden in his pocket, but before he could do anything you let Lance go, rushing up to the man and suddenly hugging his legs.

Everyone froze, even your grandfather, looking down at you in utter shock and confusion while you slumped your head into his knees and let a few sniffles leave your breath. "I'm sad too. Don't cry," you sniffled, gripping his pant leg tightly, and while the man narrowed his eyes, unsure of what to do in this sort of situation.

Slowly… you felt his anger disappearing into pure, unrefined sadness, and he slowly wrapped his arms around you, tugging you into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, child."

"It's okay," you mumbled, your voice oh so quiet, but you suddenly slipped out of his grasp, turning before nervously taking a step forward to stare up at angry, but concerned bright blue eyes. "Auntie Blue?"

"Yes?" she sighed, a slight growl leaving her breath, but you merely smiled at her before shaking your head.

"I'm sorry for saying that I hate you. I-I shouldn't have said that."

"You have every right to –"

"Doesn't matter. A-ah… I know you're worried, but I'm more worried about you," you decided to say, taking another careful step forward, letting out a shaky breath, before grasping her arm and giving her a meek smile. "You know I'm just a stupid girl that doesn't hear what you adults say, but I do know that your boyfriend left you. And I know that I have a nephew," you stated, biting down on your bottom lip as you felt your eyes starting to sting, "a-and… and it hurt that you left me, b-but I understand why. It's just… hurt. You didn't say goodbye."

"Violet –"

"It hurt, auntie. You hurt me. N-no one wants to tell me anything and I'm just so scared –"

"H-hey. It's okay," she spoke, quickly kneeling down to bring you into a tight hug, and you slumped your head into her chest, letting out little sniffles that you tried to suppress, but that only caused you to start hiccupping from the lack of rest, from all of your damn crying today.

But as she rubbed your back, cooing into your ear, you felt your body growing tired and a little sleepy. Your exhaustion catching up with you, but you refused to go to sleep. Not yet. Not now. Not until you know that everything will be okay.

"We may not be related by blood, but you'll always be my niece. I'll still be your aunt, no matter what. We can live just two doors down, or regions away, but I'll be there for you. Don't forget that."

"M-m… 'kay," you mumbled, earning you a slight chuckle from your aunt, but that's okay. She's here, so it's okay.

"I swear if you hurt her –"

"I won't. Ever. I'll promise you that," you heard your grandfather say from behind you, but you clutched your eyes closed, gritting your teeth as you tried to stop the tears from falling.

Even if your aunt is back, if only for a moment, you were still scared. So terribly scared. So many things were happening, so many questions… and no answers. Just that… apparently, a group called Team Plasma is behind everything…

But how? And why?

Why you?

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

"I cannot believe we're staying in a mob boss' house!"

"Gold, shut up already!" Kris sneered, causing Green to roll his eyes and Yellow to let out a light snicker, while you smiled, watching the people that you realized cared about your father and mother, and apparently care about you, slowly walking away, towards the rooms you are assuming led to guest rooms. The people from that party have long since left, and you noticed that those security guards are still all over the place, though they don't seem as clear as they used to be. They weren't directly in front of doors and the stairs, but instead slowly roaming the halls, occasionally talking into their black microphone and walking away when they noticed that you were staring straight at them.

But what made you nervous was the fact that you saw your grandfather, aunt, Uncle Lance, and that Yellow talking in a decently sized parlor room. The door was barely cracked, but you weren't sure if you should enter or not. You were too nervous to sleep, and you ignored that Emma when she tried to usher you to your room.

You didn't want them to go. You just didn't. If you fall asleep what if you were dreaming this? What if you were tied up somewhere and didn't even know it? This felt too good to be true. For your aunt to be back, for your Uncle Lance to be here, and… the only living, breathing Viridian children, gifted with the blessings of the forest, to all be in one room.

To hear about what happened to that Trainer Red, who everyone spoke so highly of, glorified to such a degree that it could be seen as god-like, well… you didn't even know your father knew him. You didn't even know you were in danger.

If you had stayed in Ilex Forest would you have been kidnapped? Right then and there?

What was your mother really doing? Is this mess the reason why your father had been gone, only showing up at the late hours of the night to sleep, and then leave so early in the morning? You didn't even know… and it was scary. Now that you think about it, all of this is scary.

But, you trust Lance's judgement. He gets you. Understands you. He wouldn't have made some deal with your grandfather if there wasn't a reason behind it. He wouldn't put you into his care if he didn't think the man couldn't do it. Even your father. If there wasn't some sort of level of trust, at some point, then he wouldn't have left you in your grandfather's care… if he had died.

Or maybe your father assumed he'd never die. He wouldn't die before you were old enough to be out on your own…

You just don't know.

Slowly you crept to the door, unsure if you should walk inside, but sucking in a breath you opened the door, just a bit, slipping your way inside, but apparently your presence didn't go unnoticed as, first, your grandfather turned to notice you, followed by three more pairs of eyes looking at you, causing you to pout. "I thought I told you to go to sleep."

"I-I can't sleep. I won't," you grumbled, pouting at your grandfather's words, but Lance smirked at your defiance before turning his attention back to the man.

"Then we have a deal?"

"I don't like this Lance," Blue stated, but the man merely sighed tiredly.

"I don't like this either, but this is the safest option. Maybe not the easiest, but the safest."

"I'll be coming by at least once a week," you heard Yellow state, causing your grandfather to nod before giving Blue a reassuring smile, "and don't worry so much, Blue. Besides, you need to look after yourself, and your boy."

"R-right –"

"I told you. Family is important to me," you heard your grandfather respond simply, "and in my son's own quirky little way, he adopted you into our family. I'm more then willing to assist you, within reason, of course," he told her, and slowly you began to sit down on a chair up against the wall, feeling too tired to keep standing, but you didn't want to sit on the floor, or right next to these four adults chattering about something very important, apparently.

"I want to live in Unova," she stated, causing Yellow to huff.

"But Blue! That's the worst place to go –"

"If this guy can get so much information on those thugs, then he must have a way for me to get into Unova without Team Plasma knowing. I'll work on the inside," she explained, giving Lance a curious look, "unless you'd rather have me somewhere else. I don't like the idea of just letting things continue to happen the way that they are. If we want to stop that team, then we have to work on the inside, as well as the outside."

"You're not planning on joining them, are you?" Lance huffed, but she smirked and shook her head.

"Do you see me as the type of gal to do something so stupid? But," Blue continued, turning her head to frown at your grandfather, "in the same way you had that old lady, what was her alias? Leo, or whatever. I'm going to do that."

"If you wish, but there are a lot more safer options," Giovanni attempted to explain. "If they notice that you're tied to Team Rocket, or even Kanto and Johto, in any sort of way, then they'll become suspicious."

"… Then say that I'm from Alola," Blue stated, before continuing, "I was there for a few years. I understand the culture there. If I can pretend that I'm from Alola then they won't think I'm some spy."

"Good point," Lance decided to say. "The region is isolated enough that no one would think you're a threat, but you'll have to give up everything. Your identity, even most of your pokemon. Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I have no real ties to Kanto, anymore," she frowned. "My parents have passed away, and I'm looking for a place that's safe, for my son and I. If I know Violet will be safe then I'm more then willing to leave her here… as long as she's taken care of," Blue glared across the coffee table, and your grandfather merely nodded as he sipped at the small cup of whiskey in his hand.

"I will take absolute care of her. I assure you. I'm not so heartless to let the girl be raised by someone else, and I'll keep her away from the team as much as possible."

"I'll make sure Viola is being raised properly," Yellow stated with a light smile, glancing your way while you pouted in response, but then she turned to Lance. "Are you sure about this, though? Even if Blackthorn is a risky place she could still be raised there."

"Her mother's parents are dead," Lance replied, sighing tiredly as he continued, "and her mother, Kohana, gave up her ties to the Iki family when she became a Rossetti. The elders wouldn't take the girl, even if I vouched for her. She'd have to prove her worth, and she's much too young to do so. I'm busy dealing with the League and the darn council. And my cousin doesn't like kids very much," he explained, simply. "Trust me Yellow, I've thought this through. My clan is very secretive," he continued, turning to glare at Giovanni for a moment before resuming to look at the woman, "and she'll end up getting ostracized if she lives there. At least, if she shows up when she's older and has experience, with a strong team in her roster, then maybe they'll let her in. Just maybe, but that's a big if."

"Your dragon clan is like the shinobi clan in Fuchsia, then," you heard your grandfather state, causing the man to glare back at him, but he shrugged his shoulders and sipped some more at his cup of alcohol. "Personally, I'd rather that she didn't live in some city in the middle of nowhere, isolated from the rest of civilization. The girl needs to learn about the world around her and going to a school in the city would be good enough."

"Are you kidding me?" Blue scoffed. "I thought you were going to keep her safe."

"I will," Giovanni stated bluntly, "and right now, that isn't something that'll be dealt with, until later," he continued, glancing your way before gulping down the rest of his whiskey and setting the cup down on the lampstand by his arm. "I may send her to a private school, nice and secure and filled with security, or maybe have her go to school in one of the many Viridian schools. We'll see. You must remember that this tragedy came as suddenly for me as it has for you… No parent should outlive their child," he frowned, reaching for his bottle of whiskey and pouring himself another glass, though you noticed he didn't fill it up all the way as he slumped back lazily in his comfy looking chair. "Is there anything else we should discuss or would you like to call it a night?"

"… How is my son?" you heard Blue ask, a slight worry in her tone, and he gave her a slight nod.

"The boy is safe. He is being taken care of by a woman I would trust with my own life."

"Okay… we'll leave in the morning, then," Blue stated, giving you a light smile before turning back to your grandfather and glaring, "and if you change that girl into a cold blooded monster I won't forgive you."

"Her choices in life will be her own," Giovanni replied, causing Blue to scoff, but he sipped at his whiskey and grumbled to himself, "and trust me, I'm being mighty generous. If my own mother was still around that girl would be molded into the worst human imaginable."

"Then you," Blue bluntly stated, and you frowned at your grandfather merely shrugged his shoulders and took another sip from his whiskey.

"I think you're drunk, sir," you heard Lance state, but hearing your grandfather scoff in response, you pouted and slowly stood to your feet.

"I-I'm going to bed," you spoke, deciding that sleeping now and waking up as early as possible is a better choice to make then trying to keep staying up for the rest of the night, and into the morning. "Goodnight?"

"Good night Viola," you heard Lance say, and Yellow gave you a light smile.

"Have sweet dreams, kid."

"I'll wait before I leave tomorrow, Violet. Don't worry about me leaving without telling you, this time," you heard your Auntie Blue say, and while you gave her a hesitant look, you nodded and began to make your way to the door.

"I'll tuck you in," you heard your grandfather grumble, and you gave him an unsure look in response. You noticed the other adults didn't look too happy with the offer, but you silently left the room, not bothering to see if your grandfather was following you, as you glanced around, unsure where to go exactly, before making your way up the stairs.

Reaching the top of the steps you looked a bit lost, but after feeling a hand upon your back you glance to see your grandfather ushering you to the right, before passing you on the steps and grumbling something underneath his breath. You weren't so sure about this, but… honestly, you're too tired to care, anymore. The moment you stepped into the long lengthy hallway you recalled exactly where you were going, and you noticed, with a slight pout, that your bedroom was already turned on, but your grandfather merely swung the door open and let a scoff leave his breath. "You may go now, Emma."

"Master? Is something wrong? –"

"Nothing is wrong. I'm sending Viola to bed. Good night," he grumbled, making his way into your room as you cautiously followed him, and when she noticed the unsure look on your face she smirked and patted the top of your head as she made her way to the door.

"Don't worry. I'll be out in the hallway," she began, pausing for a moment before pointing over to something that was out of place, on your bed. "I have your pajamas on the bed over there."

"T-thanks? Y-you don't have to do that," you told her, but she smirked and shook her head.

"I am just doing my job, child. Now, good night Master Viola," she spoke, causing you to give her an unsure look while she pivoted just slightly towards your grandfather. "Good night, Master Giovanni."

"Hmm," he lowly grumbled in response, but you noticed she didn't seem too annoyed by his response, and instead she calmly left the room, closing the door behind her. Unsure of what you should do, you heard your grandfather sighing, causing your head to snap and your eyes to look at him wide eyed. "Come on. Get changed and get to bed."

"You, ah… don't need to be so angry about it," you pouted, making your way to your clothes and staring at them for a moment, and you know that she went through your belongings, your suitcase gone, but a few of your stuff noticeably dispersed around the room, and you gave him one last nervous look before you began to take off your clothes, going quickly as you did. Mummy and daddy told you to never change in front of strangers, especially men, but surely your grandfather is fine… r-right?

It wasn't too hard to take off your dirty, sweaty clothes and replace them with some fresh, clean pajamas. Well… as clean as they've been for the past few days, considering you only wear these pajamas and they haven't been washed in a while, but they didn't smell too bad. Could use a washing at some point, but they weren't too bad. You decided that it was best just to ignore the man looming around the room, hoping that this wasn't some weird trick adults sometimes do, and with a tired sigh you slipped off your charizard bracelet, setting it upon the night stand, and in that moment you noticed your grandfather turning around to notice the little item while you reached for the alarm clock and gave it a nervous look. "H-how does this work?"

"Emma will wake you up in the morning. You won't have to worry about it," he told you, stumbling slightly causing you to give him another nervous, unsure look, and noticing your staring as he reached the edge of your bed, he gave you an annoyed stare. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"L-like what?" you pouted, and he grumbled lowly underneath his breath as he grabbed the end of your sheets, throwing them to the side in a rough manner, and you rushed to the other side of the bed as he let out a huff.

"What are you doing? –"

"Don't throw butter-butter on the floor," you huffed in response, picking up your butterfree plush from the ground and grabbing him tightly to your chest, and you noticed the anger in his eyes turning into confusion, then into concern and a hint of sadness, but you made your way around to the other end of the bed, and you jumped into the bed, letting him tuck you into the heavy sheets. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Hmm? Why would you ask a question like that?" he grumbled, and you could feel his hot alcoholic breath on your face, causing you to flinch as you tried not to outwardly gag in response.

This type of smell was the stench your mother always hated on your father. And you get why. It's not a smell that's very pleasing to your nose, and father never was himself when he was, as mummy said, drunk. You could tell your grandfather wasn't either, and the fact that he does things similar to daddy, like that, didn't make you happy either. "You were saying stuff about taking care of family and whatever," you told him, rolling in the bed as you tried to get comfortable, and you shifted the pillow that was right underneath your head and wrapping yourself in the sheets, just a little bit tighter and more secure. "You seem very upset about daddy's death. Are you okay? Do you need a hug?" you decided to ask, watching as his dark brown eyes looked unregistrable for a moment, before they slowly began to soften.

You gave him an unsure look as he approached the bed again, but he gently kissed the top of your forehead, causing an unsure whine of annoyance to leave your breath, and he smirked at he rustled up the tuffs of your bangs before tugging the sheets just a little bit higher, covering up more of your body, up to your shoulders. "You are right. I am upset. Sad, mostly. I assure you I will be alright –"

"D-don't leave me too," you whimpered at him, giving him a distressed look as he glanced you over and frowned. "I-I may not know you, you're a complete stranger, b-but… I don't want you to leave like mummy and daddy. Like auntie a-and Uncle Lance. I don't want to be alone," you pouted at him, before you slowly shifted in the bed, curling up tightly against your butterfree, and realizing just how tired and exhausted you really are. "Goodnight," you mumbled so softly you weren't even sure if he could hear you, but you could feel his hand against your shoulder for a moment, before he kissed the side of your head once again, almost so gently that you didn't even notice it, yourself.

"Buona notte e sogni d'oro, bambina," he spoke close against your head, and for a moment you weren't quite sure what he was saying, but you're assuming he said goodnight because he left your side after that, turning off the lights before carefully leaving the room.

Once he was gone, and you were alone in the dark, you shifted in the bed, opening your eyes to notice the crack of moonlight shining in from the closed door. From the single window in the room, which had a curtain also in front of the light. If something was going on outside you couldn't hear it, but…

Feeling so comfortable, you didn't care anymore as you slumped into your butterfree and felt your body forcing you to go to sleep. The last thoughts on your mind was… is he really okay? Are you okay? You're just… so… exhausted. This day has been too long.

You wonder if tomorrow will be any better.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

_buona notte e sogni d'oro, bambina_ [Italian] – good night and sweet dreams, child [girl]


	6. When Tragedy Strikes 5

**A/N: HEY GUYS!**

**I had decided to post this next chapter now just because I have the time to. Before work. I kind of had fun with this chapter, as well as help weave in some lore of the pokemon world I came up with. I doubt Silver would be the type of person to care about religion and such, so Viola is a skeptical little girl when it comes to such 'ideas'. But just so you guys know, so yes, Viola does know Blue and Lance pretty well. Everyone else, well, she's only seen or heard about briefly. Like a distant aunt you know about, but have never met before because they live across the world. It's that sort of idea.**

**Okay, that'll be all that I explain because I'm pressed for time. But I'll try to review and post another chapter later tonight! But if not, then you guys ENJOY your weekend!**

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

You were surprised how nice your sleep was… until it was rudely interrupted by an irritating peck on a nearby window… or door… on the glass, and you know why. With a tired groan you opened your eyes, cracking one eyelid, and then the next, to notice a stream of light coming in from the door, but that was all that illuminated the, previously, dark and gloomy bedroom. The walls, even if they are blue and white, seemed to shimmer just a bit more, and you didn't realize just how nice these soft sheets were… though they did feel very hot. Like, really hot.

Going slowly, so you wouldn't fall to the ground, you had your butterfree plushie against your chest as you noticed the time to see that it was '6:02' in the morning… Not bad. You've been rudely woken up earlier then that, and there's no school today. The usual norm, right now, but for the first time in a while as you woke up, you didn't feel like you were in pain. In utter agony. That the depression in your gut was going to force you to stay in bed for the rest of eternity.

No. Now… while that feeling in your gut still remained, it didn't keep you in bed. You weren't so sad that you couldn't move without waiting for someone to show up, plus the heat that was coming from the sheets was enough to force you out of the bed, anyways. You yawned, stretching, shifting a bit more in the bed before you slipped out of bed, wondering if you needed to make the bed or not. This new place… is it really going to be your new home?

It seems like it's so, but… you're not sure about this. Everything felt so… extravagant. Overly extravagant. Everything shone and was bright, but that didn't mean this was a real home. Like daddy said, home is where your heart is. No matter where you go or what you do, where your home will be is where your heart is. He explained that it's the people that you know. The people that you love. No matter if it's the streets and slums or a nice room with meals and a bed, what matters is the people that you are with.

**That** is home.

You just… don't know about this. Grandfather seems so… far away from you, and everyone is going to leave you. Everyone. You want them to go, they should leave, but… it's scary. It's very scary.

All of this is scary.

You let out a shaky breath, but then shook your head and rubbed your tired eyes before you pushed back the curtains from the balcony door, flinching at the bright sunlight. You noticed an annoyed looking honchkrow glaring at you through the glass, and you rolled your eyes as you reached for the doorknob and tried to open the door. Oh… right. It's locked.

It was locked with a key, which was something you didn't have. You huffed in annoyance. It was too early in the morning for this type of stupidity. But, you didn't want to wake anyone up and disturb them, so… you walked to your backpack, slumping down and rustling through your stuff. You smirked triumphantly at the small black case that looked like a tool bag, but when you unzipped it and placed the items out, it was a kit for picking locks. Tiny little rods and wires, some wrapped in duct tape so you couldn't cut your fingers. You smirked.

You are such a little hellraiser, aren't you? No wonder your father insisted that 'he has to keep his eyes on you'. You were honestly surprised that, one day, he just gave you this stuff. Told you that you needed to stop hurting your fingers and use pick locking tools, properly. He taught you how, and that was the most surprising part.

Well… maybe now it isn't surprising, considering who he's related to.

But with a few tiny rods and wires in hand, you went over to the door and set down your butterfree by the door, on the floor. You began to pick the lock, your eyes narrowed as you concentrated, and once you heard a 'click' you chuckled lightly to yourself. "That wasn't complicated," you smirked, letting the door open, and the cold of the morning slipped into your very warm room, causing you to shiver, but you didn't pay it too much attention as the honchkrow aggressively flew into your room, not giving you time to fully open the door as he smacked a wing against your face. "Hey! Watch it, you idiot," you sneered, getting an annoyed 'caw!' in response, and you huffed as you wiped at your cheek, throwing the set back onto your opened tool case, before you went back to the opened door, holding the plush to your chest, while you walked out onto the balcony.

It was chilly this morning, but that wasn't surprising. After a lot of rain, the mornings always feel colder then they should be. Even if it's the middle of the summer, but you noticed a blanket of fog over the landscape, and the first time since you arrived you could really take a look of your new surroundings.

The wilderness looked endless. Evergreen trees were scattered against conifer and pine trees. The grass was so green and lively, even if it's supposed to be freezing up and dying. But you did notice crackling brown and yellow leaves on the ground, mixed with a few orange leaves in between. Overall, the morning felt… great, even if it was terribly cold. While Viridian feels colder here then the mornings in Azalea… you could get used to this. To this… strange peace and tranquility that's come over you.

And that's when you noticed some wild pokemon running around amongst the trees and dead leaves, though you would have assumed they were wild until you spotted one of the pikachus having a pink looking flower against its ear, and surely that's not something you could still find during the fall, right?

Noticing your staring, you watched as the pikachus, playing with each other, suddenly began to scurry up the trees and through the branches, straight for your balcony. You quickly pushed the door closed with your foot, unsure if these pokemon wanted to get inside or not, but the moment you did that you were jumped by the bigger male pikachu, and the female pikachu managed to jump onto your head and let out a happy 'chhuuu!'. "Ah, hello? Excuse me?" you huffed, flinching as sparks left their cheeks as they nuzzled into you, and while a normal person who wasn't used to electric types would be freaking out right about now, all you could do is sigh in annoyance.

This isn't the first time strange 'mons out of nowhere wanted to get up close to you. What are you, a battery pack? A power source? You merely grumbled in annoyance, sighing as you petted the happy-go-lucky pikachus as you began to feel just how cold the morning really is, though you are enjoying the fresh air. Just how close to Mt. Silver are you? At its base, at least? Are you even close to Viridian City? You're so curious about that, but before you could ponder those questions you noticed that yellow eyed, yellow haired woman walking out from underneath your balcony, into the large yard/garden space. "Chuchu! Pika! Time for breakfast!"

"Chaa!"

"Pi pi!" the two pikachus chattered excitedly as they immediately jumped off of you, which you helped them by throwing up your shoulders so the bigger pikachu could fly through the air and reach the branch they had used to reach your balcony, and you stepped to the balcony, grabbing your butterfree plush and putting it against your chest for warmth, as you leaned over the edge of the balcony.

"Could you keep an eye on your pikachus?! I'm not a battery pack!" you called out to her, watching as her head turned, startled, to look up at you, only to smile sweetly as she let out her arms and let the pikachus jump all over her.

"Good morning Viola!"

"Morning," you grumbled in response with a glare in your eyes, and she merely giggled in response, finding your irritation amusing, apparently. You rolled your eyes as you made your way back to the balcony door, opening it, only to notice a scared and frantic looking Emma, who went from utter fear and concern to frustration in an instant.

"Master Viola! Why were you out on the balcony? I thought we locked that –"

"I picked the lock," you stated, pointing to your pick locking gear before you pointed over to the honchkrow that had perched himself on top of a large bookshelf, but as far away from the cold door as possible as you closed it behind you. "If father's honchkrow hadn't flew off on me last night I wouldn't have had to open the door."

"O-oh… Well, ah, I was going to awaken you, but it seems like you are already awake."

"Yes?" you questioned her, causing her to lightly smile in response.

"I was told by Master Giovanni to wake you up before Ms. Blue. I do not know your normal morning routine, but I am happy to be of service to you."

"A-ah… okay?" you responded, a bit unsure by her, and you glanced to the, now, closed door before sighing tiredly to yourself. "For starters, I'm sorry for picking the lock and maybe damaging it. I'm not sure if I did or not."

"It's fine! I'm merely impressed, but Master Viola, we must keep the door locked so there are no intruders in the middle of the night. We can crack open the window for you if you're feeling too hot."

"Okay… Ah, can I say something?"

"But of course –"

"Could you stop calling me master? Or lady? Or whatever? I-it's weird. I don't like it," you told her, but she merely smiled lightly, making her way across the room as she began to remake your bed. "… Emma, please?"

"I cannot promise that I won't call you a master or lady outside of this room, but I can promise you that I won't call you master here. In private quarters. Is that acceptable?"

"I suppose," you huffed to yourself, earning you a slight smirk from her, but then your eyes began to look around. "Where did my stuff go?"

"I placed everything away. In the drawers and closet," she explained, opening a closet that looked to be a walk in closet, and you glanced inside to notice that, yes, there's a few of your clothes, but a lot of other clothes that you cannot recognize at all. "Did you need a bath first? Do you need help?"

"A-ah… I mean, if you could get me my underwear and clothes and stuff that'd be great," you told her, reaching for your dark navy blue with red trim and white jacket, then holding the coat out to her for her to take. "This, with some pants please. I don't care about the other stuff I wear."

"Of course, milady," she smiled, bowing to you slightly, and you still gave her an unsure look before sighing tiredly to yourself.

You gave the honchkrow an annoyed look, feeling like he had gotten you into some sort of trouble, but a slight huff leaving your breath as you walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind you, before using the facilities, stripping down, and getting a nice warm shower. You usually don't care about morning showers. You'd rather have one in the afternoon, before you go to bed, but you're too hot, too cold, and feeling rather gross right now to care. Besides, you don't need to worry about the water bill, right?

But the warm shower felt delightful against your skin, and you just hope that today will continue to be as strangely delightful as it's been… so far.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

You followed Emma around since, well, you don't know where you were going, and you were glad that your father's honchkrow wasn't clinging to your shoulder, right now. But the smell of food drew you into the dining room long before Emma caught up with you, but before you could wander into the kitchen she grabbed the back of your jacket and caused you to glare up at her. "Sit down, milady."

"Fine," you grumbled, glancing around, just then noticing Lance and Green were both at the table, eating their breakfast with cups of coffee by their arms, while your grandfather sat on the other side of the room, at the head of the table, sipping on a cup of coffee while he was staring at a newspaper in his hands. "… Good morning?"

"Good morning," Lance responded, causing your eyes to roll and you let out an annoyed grumble, and while you looked between the three of them, you decided to sit a bit closer to Lance and Green, who were keeping a wide space between themselves and your grandfather, but you sat across the table from Lance, a bit to the side so you were more in the middle of the long table, before sighing to yourself. "Sleep well?"

"Strangely well. Does Ms. Yellow own pikachus?"

"Yes. Did you meet them?" Lance asked with a slight smirk, causing you to outright pout at him while Green seemed to be paying attention to the conversation now, but didn't look like he was going to utter a word as he sipped from the mug that was clutched in his hand.

"Unfortunately, yes. They were using me like a damn battery pack. Was sucking out my energy this morning," you scoffed in annoyance, earning you a light chuckle from Lance while you noticed your grandfather seemed to be peeking out from his newspaper, glaring in your general direction, but you pretended that the glaring wasn't even there.

"I told you, Rossetti. It's normal for humans like us. It's as if pokemon find us like… honey or nectar, but you can tell which ones are wild and which ones are raised by humans by how quickly they approach us."

"R-right… wild ones tend to run right at us, right?"

"Usually –"

"So why did those pikachus –"

"They're used to Yellow. That's all. Found your presence alluring, probably," Lance tried to explain, though his head raised when he noticed someone approaching you from behind, and you turned to notice Emma was giving you a light smile, setting a cup of water at the placement in front of you.

"Did you want to drink anything else, milady?"

"A-ah… I mean… orange juice, I guess?"

"I'll be back momentarily," she told you, giving you a bow before leaving, and you couldn't help but stare at her with an unsure look while Lance noticed your unsure staring.

"Is everything alright, child?"

"A-ahm… maybe?"

"What's troubling you?" he decided to elaborate, noticing Green was looking right at you, but seeing your nervous reason he glanced away, looking towards the entranceway into the dining room before you let out a tired sigh and slumped your elbow up onto the table, leaning your head into your hand.

"This is all really… weird."

"How weird?"

"Being… I guess the word is pampered? Watched? It's weird and I don't like it," you pouted, only for Lance to smirk and begin to pick at his food, and when the silence in the room become a bit too unsettling you continued. "I can't sneak off. I think that's the worst part."

"Don't be a troublemaker, Violet."

"B-but! –"

"No. You spent enough time sneaking out of school and worrying your parents. Don't make it a habit here. You're supposed to be hidden… **kid**."

"I'm not making promises," you scoffed in annoyance, earning you an eye roll as you pouted in response. "I mean the place is pretty and all, but I-I don't know. It's not the same."

"Ilex Forest has its own charm, I suppose," Lance decided to say, earning the both of you a confused look by Green, but he seemed to just want to sit in silence and eat his meal, slowly, as his eyes began to look to a touchscreen pad as he read something from there, while Lance continued. "Warmer, I'm guessing."

"It's nice. A bit mysterious, but you can find all sorts of secrets in there," you told him with a smirk on your face, before you turned and looked at him with wide eyes. "D-did I tell you about what Celebi showed me a few months ago?"

"Oh? No," Lance stated, though you noticed he cast a glare over at where your grandfather was sitting, but then he turned back and gave you a light smile. "What?"

"Daddy called it Ilex Shrine. Apparently, he's jumped through there before," you told him, smirking to yourself as you proudly continued, "and some guy had jumped through the shrine and _I~~_ helped him out."

"How?" he questioned you, and you shrugged your shoulders.

"Apparently, he's from the future? Something like that. Was looking for daddy. I was cautious of course, but he didn't seem harmful. I showed him to daddy, they talked, and then he just jumped right back through the shrine. It was so cool! Ah, dad told me that you need two special feathers to be able to jump through time without any problems, but he explained to me not to step into a portal unless you know where you're going. It's important," you stated, causing Lance to give you a curious look, before he smirked to himself.

"Oh. Are you sure that wasn't a dream, Violet?"

"I-it's not! I, ah…" you paused, glancing to your grandfather, and you felt in your gut you shouldn't talk about your experience with that strange Mew thing the other day, so you decided to not talk about that. Some things are just best left a secret. "… Say, now that I'm not living in Azalea anymore does that mean I can't see Celebi anymore?" you decided to ask, and you watched as Lance sighed to himself, a thoughtful look crossing his face, and as he sipped at his cup of coffee you were given your orange juice, and you merely thanked Emma while you waited for a response.

"Pokemon live by their own rules, child. If Celebi wants to see you, it'll show up, and if not then don't worry about it."

"But –"

"If I understand what Celebi is all about, it has many duplications of itself. Spanning through time. Time and Space, Viola. Do you remember what I told you about all of that?"

"A-ah… something to do with… pokegod people stuff?" you responded in a confused tone, and he smirked and shook his head.

"Okay. Apparently you've forgotten. You understand that there are many religions out there, correct?"

"Yes. Most of them are centered around one legendary or another, but they're really just pokemon playing by their own rules. You shouldn't assume you can control them, and don't give out your assistance willingly. Get something out of it, first. Right?"

"I didn't say that last part, but I suppose that's correct," Lance stated, giving your grandfather another slight glare, as if he was brainwashing you already, and sensing this confusion you let out a huff.

"Mummy and daddy told me that, duh. You're a sucker to just give out your help without something in return. Unless you do it intentionally… that's different," you told him, causing him to sigh to himself.

"Alright. Fine. Whatever. Back to the topic," he continued, deciding that fighting you on your ideas wasn't worth the effort, right now, "we call them legendries or pokegods for a reason. It's because of how rare they are and the fact that they're usually one of a kind. Depending on the region, there is always at least one religion based around the legendary 'mon that had decided to reside there, for a time."

"Oh… okay, I think. What does that have to do with time?" you asked curiously, causing him to smirk and sit back into his chair with a tired sigh leaving his breath.

"I will be honest with you, child. Some religions make more sense then others, especially when you can talk to pokemon. Of course, any small pokemon will think a large 'mon is worthy of respect, and legends always emit an intimidating aura. But, there is a religion that explains our world the best."

"Oh? Mummy and daddy don't care about that stuff," you stated, causing him to smirk.

"I know, but I've encountered enough strong legendary pokemon to know that this is centered around some truth," Lance decided to tell you. "There are two pokegods, three or four if you count the other parts of the myth, but there is a religion out there that believes there is a pokegod for Time and a pokegod for Space."

"Space? Time? So, like, lightspeed or something like that?"

"Kind of," Lance stated with a light smile. "Remember, even a strange myth is based around some sort of truth. That is what's fun about uncovering the truth behind the myths out there in the pokemon world."

"True!" you exclaimed excitedly, but you quickly got quiet. Knowing that this explanation was going to be a long one as you sipped on your orange juice, wondering when you were getting your breakfast… or if you need to ask for it. You have no idea.

"The legendary Celebi is a pokemon that stems from this god of Time. The pokemon god of Time is called Dialga, according to the Sinnoians. But then, recently, there has been a pokemon that has been noticed called a Hoopa."

"Hoopa?" you questioned him, causing him to nod.

"Yes. Hoopa is known to be able to move through space. Not time, but space. To jump from place to place without using teleport, spanning distances no psychic type pokemon could do. It is said that this Hoopa can even jump through dimensions."

"Dimensions?"

"The god of Space, Palkia, is the one who is said to make different worlds. Different dimensions. Different planets. What in that is true or not, I do not know, but this Hoopa probably stems from Space, hence Palkia."

"… Hmm…" you couldn't help but hum, thinking for a moment before responding. "So, when a dusknoir jumps out of a swirling vortex and says it came from a different dimension, that's what you mean?"

"Yes," he smirked. "Something along those lines. It's a complicated thought, which is why there's a whole religion based around it. To explain the strange concepts."

"Ah. Okay. Do these pokegod things exist or is this a human concept?" you asked in a curious tone, causing Lance to smirk at your question.

"Both, probably. Pokemon would merely call these pokegods, the Ones."

"Oh! Okay, I get it," you responded with a nod, causing Lance to roll his eyes at your enthusiasm.

"What do you mean the Ones?" you heard Green ask, and you were surprised this man was trying to keep up with the conversation, but Lance merely sighed in response.

"It's just a way pokemon communicate with one another –"

"For example," you decided to say, liking the idea of sounding smart to some adult you don't really know, "we humans are known as the Human Ones. Or the Trainer Ones. One means you. Or it. So, if, ah… I guess this Diliga thing showed up out of nowhere, pokemon would call it the Time One. Or the One of Time. They don't call pokegods, well, gods, and legendries aren't known as legendary. That is why Celebi is called, by ancient peoples, the Voice of the Forest, and not the time traveling pokemon. Pokemon call Celebi the One Voice, of the Forest, you see? You get it, sir?"

"I suppose," Green stated, giving Lance a curious look. "I didn't know there was a difference."

"Viola and I can easily translate what pokemon say to us in our minds. It's like knowing a second language, but other humans have a harder time doing that. I believe the closest types of humans that can communicate with pokemon like we can would be… psychics."

"They can read minds, right?"

"They can certainly try to, but it's closer to feeling out someone's aura and analyzing their feelings. It's rare for a person to be able to be just like a psychic pokemon. Like an abra," Lance told you, causing you to nod your head.

"Ah… right. Okay. So more like a golduck, then? They have some sort of psychic ability, but they aren't categorized as a psychic type because their psychic abilities isn't a weakness and it's too weak to be seen as a secondary typing… right?"

"Yes," Lance smirked, and you noticed he couldn't help but chuckle at the confusion written on Green's face. "I told you, the girl is smart for her age."

"I can see that," he huffed, but you eyed the two of them before sitting back in your seat and letting out a huff.

"You're being weird."

"I'm merely being observant," Lance responded back with his own smirk, but then his grin disappeared when he noticed your plate of food was coming out of the kitchen, and he sighed to himself. "Speaking of observations, Viola," he spoke, getting your attention before you could grab your utensils and start scarfing down your food, and you gave him a pout as he merely stared right at you, "we need to discuss something."

"O-okay?" you responded in an unsure tone, and you watched as Lance gave Green a light glance before looking back to you, as you began to eat at your plate of food, enjoying the smell and not realizing just how hungry you've been.

"You remember Ms. Yellow, yes?" he began, and once you nodded he continued. "I have been far too busy to help you understand your blessing, child, but considering you're living in Viridian now, it is the perfect opportunity to have you be trained by Yellow."

"B-but why? Does that mean you're leaving forever?" you pouted, but he merely shook his head.

"No, but your father wanted you to be trained. At the very least, know how to keep your abilities at bay. I promised your parents, but it's become difficult for me to leave the League unsupervised for long periods of time."

"I-I understand –"

"Yellow is a nice lady, Viola. I'm sure you'll both get along," he smirked, "and in fact, she's more in tune with her blessing then I could ever be. And a lot of my advice when it's comes to you came through her."

"Yeah, I know, but are you leaving me for good?" you pouted, causing Lance to sigh and shake his head at your nervousness.

"Of course not. Even if it's a long period of time, we'll still meet again. When someone leaves they are never truly gone, Viola. They will always be there, even if they're not."

"I… I guess," you stated, giving him an unsure look, but he nodded at your unsure response before turning to Green and asking him a question that seemed boring. About his work and what he's been up to, and how Viridian City as a whole has been.

All the while you looked down at your food and pouted to yourself, picking at your plate before stuffing your face with the pieces of food you've been breaking up. Honestly, you don't know how much harder life is going to be, but… you suppose Lance is correct. As long as they don't die, that is, you'll always see them again. At some point.

Like with Auntie Blue.

It's just… you don't want someone else to be teaching you everything that Uncle Lance has been. What if Aunt Yellow isn't very good? What if she doesn't explain things to you very well? What if she lets those pikachu crawl all over you, ugh!

Well… okay. You'll just eat and then make sure Blue really didn't leave you, all of the sudden… like the last time.


	7. When Tragedy Strikes 6

**A/N: HEY GUYS! LONG TIME, NO SEE!**

**I apologize for not posting a chapter for a very long time… almost a month. Wow. Sorry about that. I think what happened is… life got busy, and then I lost interest in writing pokemon stories and got reenergized in trying out a yugioh fanfic, again. But, meh. I just couldn't get into it. The fandom is slow and rather quiet, these days, and no. I don't watch the recent season. I'm familiar with original yugioh and the Egyptian stuff is my jam. But then I tried to do a kuroshitsuji story… but I decided not to post that one either, so here I am!**

**I want to get back into this particular story. It was kind of fun to start writing, and I haven't lost interest in it. Hopefully you guys are interested in this story cause the fandom for pokemon, at least for Team Rocket and that sort of stuff, is kind of dead. At the moment. At least I can't find any good fanfic sites that have a lot of people writing about the team. And no. I'm not playing Galar… a reason why I lost interest in pokemon for a bit. I don't have the pokemon switch and I probably won't get it for a while. I'm poor. I can't afford another gaming system and I had just FINALLY got caught up with pokemon… Geeze. How irritating. I'm so sad. But hey! I'm still playing pokemon go so there's that! **

**I will start watching some playthroughs of Sword & Shield. I do want to see the Galar region, but I got caught up in the new Sims 4 university as well as the new Death Stranding game. The moment I saw that it came out I just had to watch people playing it, and since jacksepticeye was playing it I just had to watch! I love lore based games. But, his episodes are, like, HOURS long, so that's why I haven't watched any pokemon stuff, as of late. Even though everyone is uploading videos already…**

**Yeah. I'm behind, but I'm also busy. I can't spend hours watching youtube all day. I have to go to work and sleep. I only barely have time to watch the Death Stranding playthrough so… yeah. And I haven't even had my fill of Sims 4 yet.**

**ANYWAYS, sorry for the needless ranting. That's where my life is right now. Working the stressful holidays… getting money… hopefully finding a new job that'll be more of a career then just some hourly job, but we'll see. And I want a new car! Or go on a trip somewhere. But there's a lot of plans I hope to achieve in the near future, but that doesn't stop me from thinking up stories. I kind of like where this story was going so I'm going to try to get back into this story. I know I've done a few pokemon stories like this, but… meh. I want to see how far I can take this story. I have a few chapters already made and saved and maybe I'll spend more time writing more chapters. WHO KNOWS! But if I have your guys support that'll be more of a motivator to keep writing. **

**And Team Rocket in Pokemon GO? How awesome is that! Too bad I don't have a car :/**

**I get that you're supposed to walk, but after hunting season [and getting an elk that's taken a lot of energy out of me] and now standing and walking on my feet for my job, it's kind of a pain to go on walks during my days off… but whatever. What can you do? The life of being a young adult sucks, that's for sure. But anyways, I hope you guys ENJOY this next chapter! I think this was the next chapter in the tiny grouping of chapters, and then maybe the next chapter I'll have a different title? Meh? I don't know… but yeah! ENJOY!**

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

"Do you really have to go?" you couldn't help but say with a tearful look on your face, but your auntie merely smiled lightly, kneeling down and grabbing you into a tight hug, which you quickly reciprocated.

"Don't worry kid. We'll be fine. You take care of yourself, you hear?"

"Yes auntie," you mumbled, only to feel a nudge against your cheek as she playfully hit you with her fist, and you merely pouted in response while she chuckled and stood to her feet.

"And before I go," she continued, shifting a hand into her large bag/purse, and you wondered just how much stuff she had in there as she suddenly pulled out a wrapped box, wrapped in pink and purple patterns with a purple bow on top, "since I won't be seeing you, happy early birthday Violet!"

"A-ah?! Ah, why?" you responded, only for her eyes to roll as she smirked and shoved the present into your gut, chuckling to herself when you let out a grunt in response.

"I know a lot has been happening lately, but that doesn't mean I forget that your birthday is coming up soon. I had bought this early so… you should have it. Who knows when I'll see you next."

"Ah. O-okay," you mumbled, causing her to raise an eyebrow in response.

"… Well? Are you going to open it?" she asked you, causing your eyes to widen as you stared up at her, and she smirked in amusement that you had been waiting for some sort of permission as you ripped at the wrapping without a care in the world.

"What's this?" you heard that woman Kris ask, as Gold, Green, and Yellow appeared from down the hallway, all packed and ready to go off on their way.

"An early present. I bought it early so why shouldn't I hand it over. Besides, it's something she may need," Blue smirked deviously, waiting patiently for you to rip through the wrapping and open the box, only to pull out a bunch of books which even made Green raise an accusing eyebrow. "You've been into pickpocketing and picking locks lately, so here's a little book on that! _And~_, a few books on different types of myths of the pokemon world. I know you're into that sort of thing, and I found a cool martial arts book. Figured you'd be interested."

"A-ah! Thank you!" you couldn't help but shout, jumping into Blue's arms, only to hear a few chuckles from behind you while Green let out a snort.

"You're a terrible influence, Blue."

"Hey. The girl should be prepared for whatever comes her way," Blue stated with a smirk, causing Green to roll his eyes.

"Let me guess, the only reason why she knows what pickpocketing is was because of you."

"I'm not talking," Blue grinned, only for the group to turn when they saw the front doors opening, and a tall blue haired, blue eyed man wearing an obvious Rocket suit uniform showed up, along with a woman in red, with red hair and red eyes, glaring as she held a baby car seat in her hand. "_And look who's here~!_" she cooed, letting you go as she made her way to her newborn babe, and you quickly followed as you tried to peek into the carrier. "_How's my little baby wabby this morning~?_"

"Gaooo ga!" you heard your cousin exclaim, and you smirked as you reached up, and Blue chuckled and set the car seat down so you could take a peek.

"Hello. My name is Violet. I'm your cousin, Grey," you smiled, shaking one of his little toys close to his face, and he snatched the circular teething ring from you, putting it into his mouth, and you couldn't help but grin happily.

"_**Awww~!**_ Look, he's so cute!"

"Girls and babies, ugh," you heard Gold respond, only to get hit against the head by Kris, while Yellow silently leaned in close too, smiling lightly at the happy little bundle, wrapped up tightly as he blinked and cooed happily. Enjoying the attention.

"Silver eyes?"

"Gray eyes," Blue responded with her own smirk, only to pat you on the head while she turned her attention to the two Rockets. "I suppose I should thank you for taking care of my son while I was busy."

"It wasn't a problem Mrs. Rossetti."

"You're lucky we know how to take care of babies," the redhead spoke with a scoff, but the blue haired man merely rolled his eyes before continuing solemnly.

"We have everything prepared for you, Mrs. Rossetti. We can go over the paperwork in the car."

"Ah… yes, fine –"

"Are you sure about this Blue?" you heard Green ask with his arms crossed over his chest and a huff leaving his breath. "Going to Unova is very unwise. And do you really want to get your boy involved in whatever mess is going on over there?"

"I'd rather not worry at all, but being close to the action will help me figure out a game plan. I know you're worried, but I'll be fine Green," Blue stated, only to stand to her feet fully to acknowledge the rest of her friends. "I'll be fine. We'll be fine. Trust me on this."

"I'm going to miss you," Yellow spoke, jumping into Blue's arms as she accepted the hug, and you gave them all unsure looks while they began to hug each other, a few shedding tears, but you went back to holding the toy in front of Grey's face, causing him to coo and gurgle in response, which brought an excited smile to your face.

Yet, you know this little meeting is a long goodbye, and while you haven't seen this baby for very long, you wanted to remember him. Just in case. After all, he has your father's eyes. Well… they were darker, more like a gray with a hint of dark yellowish-brown peeking through, but they were still interesting to look at. But, you know this kid isn't some unknown sibling of yours. Yuck. That's gross. You recall seeing that guy auntie Blue dated, before, so you know the boy's gray eyes wasn't too abnormal… considering how his father looked.

And where he is, you have no idea. You just know that Blue is taking care of Grey on her own, which still made you feel worried.

"Are you ready to go?" you heard your grandfather say, as Lance also appeared in the room, with his own belongings with him. "Was there any trouble?"

"No sir," the blue haired man responded almost immediately, but he continued, "but we would like to talk to you about something –"

"You can do that when you return, Archer. I would rather have you deal with the girl and her child first," Giovanni stated bluntly.

You couldn't help but stare between the two of them, or rather the three of them, wondering what sort of relationship those three have. But, before you could think of those questions, you felt a tap on your shoulder causing you to turn and look up. "I have something to give you too, child," Lance told you, causing you to outright sigh in slight agitation, but you turned back to your cousin, giving him one last smile and a playful poke on the nose, causing him to grab your finger with his weak hands and grip you lightly, until Blue let out a huff.

"Are you guys done arguing? I'd like to get going sooner rather than later."

"Yes. Let us go Mrs. Rossetti," the one that you heard to be Archer responded, and you pouted as you had to stand up and Blue easily picked up the car seat, as if it was another purse or an accessory for her arm.

"You're such a worry wart, Violet," Blue chuckled, patting the top of your head and rustling it up, noticing the unapproved look you were giving her. "You're just like Silver, you know? Just remember –"

"Home is where your heart is. So, no matter how far away home may be, we're still family. No matter what. Yes, yes, I know," you huffed in irritation, but instead of getting frustrated with you Blue merely smiled lightly in return, and you yelped when she managed to bring you into a hug with just one arm, while she sighed tiredly in response.

"You're a good kid, Viola. Don't forget that."

"Yes," you mumbled, only to feel her arm let you go as she snuck a quick poke on your nose, and you gave her another annoyed look while she smirked at your irritated response.

"Goodbye Violet. If we're able to, I'll send you a letter or something."

"G-goodbye auntie… Grey," you responded with your own meek smile, and it took a lot of effort not to run after her as she began to leave, walking down the steps of the large mansion, towards a vehicle that wasn't a fancy looking car or a limo or even a van, but the windows were tinted black and, you assumed, were bullet proof.

Honestly, it took all of your energy not to run into that car and go with her, and while Blue was smiling you could tell your aunt was hurting just as much, if not more, then the rest of you. You could hear your father's friends continuing to bid her goodbye, and even Kris and Gold jumped into the car, not caring if they were being an inconvenience or not, just to make sure she reached her destination on time, while Green said something about having to leave for another damn meeting in the city, and Yellow needed to head back to the forest because, well, she also was having her own poaching problem, right now.

You also noticed that Lance was releasing his own 'mon, one of his mighty dragonites, and while usually you'd run right up to those massive dragon types and give them a hug, you just… couldn't. Because you waited, patently, as the car started up again, and you gave a sad wave, trying to smile. You could feel an arm on your shoulder once the vehicle moved around the loop, making its way back down the hill, and you noticed it was your grandfather, watching on as the group of six left, and you let out a sad sigh, wishing and praying that everything will be okay.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

"What are you trying to give me?" you responded in a tired and dreary tone, causing Lance to roll his eyes at you, while you were pushed back slightly when his large dragonite began to nuzzle his cheek against your own, which you accepted with just a tiny little smirk.

"Don't sound so bitter," Lance responded, pretending that the two of you didn't have an audience right now, but with a huff he shifted into his pocket, pulling out a small black jewelry box that quickly got your attention. "To be honest with you, kid, I was going to wait until you were much older to have this, but considering the circumstances," he continued, looking right at your grandfather with a look of disgust on his face, before huffing to himself, "now is as good of a time as any."

"W-what is it?" you had to ask again, and he smirked lightly at your curiosity as you walked cautiously closer to him, as he held out the box for you to take. Slowly you took it away from him, eyeing the man with an unsure look, but you pushed open the box to notice a strange looking necklace kept inside.

It looked old. That's for sure. With cracks and chips, but the design was… strange. Unique. It looked to be a dragon fang, with a weird looking golden orb centered against the top, the top encased by silver and gold. There was an intricate design along the silver and gold, but before you could truly take a long peek at it the box was gently taken away from you as he unclipped the thin silver necklace and smirked to himself as he also looked the item over. "This used to be your mother's," he began, causing your eyes to widen in utter shock while he continued with a sigh, "and your grandfather's, and your parents before them."

"R-really?" you asked in an unsure tone, and he stepped forward, placing the pendant against your chest while he clipped the necklace behind your head, and you could feel the strange item 'clank' against your chest, causing you to pick it up and stare at it with a confused look on your face.

"Your mother was an only child," he began, pausing for a moment before sighing to himself. "She lost her title, actually. She was a troublemaker. That's probably why your parents were perfect for each other," Lance smirked, chuckling at the pout you gave him, and he rustled up your brown hairs before continuing with a content smile upon his face. "She said her maiden name was Iki, but that's false. Iki is the name given to our clansmen that haven't reached full dragon master status, and anyone that leaves our clan for good."

"What is it then?" you asked, but he merely poked the top of your chest, causing you to stare down for a moment before looking him in his vibrant brown eyes.

"Viola Rossetti, you have the heart of a dragon dwelling inside of you. It does not matter if you are here or in Azalea, or even across the globe or in a different dimension, you are still you. And you must not forget that. The choices you make will be your own," he continued, standing back up and slowly slipping a hand into his collar, pulling out his own dragon fang pendant with a blue orb shimmering on the top, instead of the gold you had, which only made you more confused. "Unless you are the first born of your family, this is given to you at the end of your extensive dragon training. When your partner dragonair evolves into a dragonite, and it sheds one of its last fang teeth along with its dragonair neck orb. Viola, your pendant is special because it belongs to many dragon masters from Blackthorn. Dating back generations. Worn by the best of the best."

"T-then why give me this? –"

"It's yours," he told you simply, giving you a light smirk in response. "Your mother gave it back to the clan when she gave up her spot with us. Now, it is yours. When you turned eighteen I was going to give this to you with the invitation to come by Blackthorn City to train, but as the circumstances are, I think it'd be best to give this to you now."

"Oh, ah… o-okay," you mumbled, a look of uncertainty written all over your face, but you looked up as Lance slowly walked back to you, kneeling down upon one knee so he could look you straight in the eyes.

"I know you're scared. There's a lot to be scared about in this world we live in, but this, Viola," he continued, pointing to your new pendant as he continued, "is something you don't have to be afraid about. If you're ever in any sort of need or in dangerous peril, grip this pendant tightly and concentrate. Not only I, but everyone from Blackthorn with their own clansman pendant and dragons everywhere will notice you're in trouble and come to your aid."

"R-really? Are you sure about that? –"

"Yes," he smirked, holding out his own necklace and dangling it in front of you before he clutched it tightly in his hand, closed his eyes, and you flinched. You felt a strange pulse tingle throughout your body, but the feeling left as soon as it had arrived, and he gave you a curious look. "Did you feel that?"

"Yes. How did you do that?"

"It's the power of a dragon, kid," he chuckled, before sighing and putting his pendant back into his shirt, tucked away so no one could visibly see it. "Now, Violet, in order to use this, it needs to connect to you."

"What do you mean by that?" you had to ask, and you watched as he pointed to his dragonite, who let out an annoyed grumble as he was pointed at, while you raised a confused eyebrow.

"Anything that comes from a dragon type can still hold its powers. A fang, a loose nail, just about anything. That's why dragon types are both so rare and so valuable. If you clutch this fang and breath into the orb, it'll be like you're a visible dragon to all dragon pokemon, too," he told you, pausing for a moment before continuing with a light smile. "It's like the feeling we get when we notice a pokemon is in danger. That same inkling that something bad will happen. That's what the fang can do."

"Oh… I think I get that," you told him, causing him to nod before he let out a tired sigh.

"So… what I want you to do is take the pendant and breath into the orb."

"Like take a breathe?"

"The name Iki means breath, or to breathe. Life comes from the first moment you take your first breath to your last," he stated, pausing for a moment before smirking lightly, "but I doubt you were taught those sorts of philosophical ideas."

"Huh?"

"In order to activate the orb, you have to breathe life into it. Your life. Your mother took her breathe out of the orb when she left our clan, so in order to be one with the rest of us, you have to breathe life into the orb again."

"Oh… okay, I see," you decided to say, though you weren't completely understanding what he meant by all of this. But, well… you couldn't help but stare down at the necklace. Your mother's necklace… heck, it's a family necklace, which is pretty cool. You thought your mother had nothing for you, but Uncle Lance has been so helpful to help you understand where she came from. What sort of person she was before she left with your father… You just wish you could go to Blackthorn and see all of those dragons for yourself.

But you know that's going to be impossible right now, and you need a proper invitation before you could even think about doing that. Prove yourself. That's what you have to do to see exactly what an Iki is.

Once you organized your thoughts you stared back down at the pendant, at the golden orb shimmering in the sunlight that was barely peeking through the large fluffy gray clouds. You closed your eyes and you could sense a strange, yet strong, power coming from the orb, and you couldn't help but wonder why this was gold instead of, well, blue. A normal dragonair, from the pictures you've seen, have a blue orb, right?

But either way, you felt… right doing this. Whatever this actually is, and you kept your eyes open as you looked at the orb with a curious stare before you sucked in a breath before blowing onto it. You felt the world around you starting to spin, but all you could see was the golden orb starting to glow brightly. As if a light had been turned on inside of it.

Yet, when you heard a confused yelp you lifted your head and turned, looking around you in confusion, noticing the perfectly cut grass had suddenly overgrown, and the wet fields were suddenly blooming with fresh flowers, which… was strange. Terribly strange.

And all you could do is pout when Lance, who wasn't shocked by any of this, began to chuckle. "What a reaction! I haven't seen that in a while."

"Seen what?" you huffed in annoyance. "What did you make me do?"

"Nothing kid. Nothing. Now if you excuse me, I have places to be. See you around Yellow, Green… Mr. Sakaki," Lance responded, patting his dragonite's cheek when he seemed to be hypnotized, for a moment, by the pendant on your chest, but then he let out a huff and leaned down, letting his trainer get on top of his back before straightening himself. "Viola, take care!"

"Yes uncle!" you shouted back as you waved, watching as the dragonite took off into the skies, almost causing you to fall to the ground, but you managed to catch yourself by taking a firm step backward.

You couldn't help the wide grin that was now on your face, and then you skipped towards your grandfather, showing off your new pendant. "Grandfather look at this! I-it's so cool, right? It was mother's," you stated, your smile fading for just a moment, only to feel a hand upon your head as he rustled up your hairs.

"It is very interesting, child. Now that the festivities are over, how about I show you around the mansion, hmm?" he asked you, causing you to nod, and then he turned his attention to the other two people still upon his estate. At least, who weren't hired employees. "I hope you keep what you saw to yourselves."

"I want to make sure you don't use her, Giovanni," Green stated with a scoff, but your grandfather merely gave him a simple smirk, as if he was trying to hold back his annoyance.

"I wouldn't think about doing such a thing, Mr. Oak."

"Green, why don't we get going? We're kind of late," Yellow spoke and the man sighed, nodding his head as he reluctantly parted ways, the two of them returning to the front of the mansion where a car was waiting for them.


	8. Living a New Life 1

**A/N: I think I was supposed to use a different title for last chapter… but oh well!**

**HEY GUYS! Since I'm going over the chapters I have written to get a feel for the story again, I decided to review and post this next chapter. Today, I'm trying to organize in my head where I want this story to go. So I'll be thinking over everything and I may add another chapter after this one? We'll see?**

**This chapter was mainly written to show off the mansion a bit better. Yes, the mansion/manor or whatever is called the Sakaki mansion, or something along those lines, and since Madame Boss is, well, female, I figured she would have taken her husband's surname, or at the very least her son would have taken his father's name. I know the two surnames thing is a bit confusing. So to clarify, Viola's real name is Viola Sakaki, but her father, Silver, changed his name to Silver Rossetti. Now, Rossetti could just be a made up name or the family's actual, legal name. I don't know, honestly. I haven't decided that, but I'm sure Silver did all he could to distance himself from his father and Team Rocket. **

**But… YEAH! If you guys have any questions don't be afraid to ask. We'll see if I post more today, I don't know, but ENJOY!**

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Once everyone had left, everything felt like it had settled down. The excitement, the stress, and the people all around you dwindled away, once it was just the two of you. Every so often you'd see someone peeking around the corner, all wearing the same black security suits with a headset on and a walkie talkie on their hip, along with something else that you're assuming to be a handgun. They'd talk, notice you were staring, before vanishing around the corner as if they weren't even there.

Then there was the rest of the staff, who'd walk around the manor, apparently cleaning up after the festivities from last night and remaking the guest rooms, your grandfather explained. No one walked up to your grandfather unless it was absolutely necessary, it looked like, and for the most part you were both left alone as you wandered the mansion, alone.

And that's when you realized just how large everything is. The building, the walls, heck, how high the ceiling is. It's so big! Even the outside, as he showed you 'the grounds', as he called it, was so large that you had to wonder how anyone can keep an eye on everything. That must be why there's such a big staff… right? But, with the master key in hand, he showed you almost every single room in the mansion, explaining why certain rooms are to remain closed, and others locked. The top floor was private dwelling space. Only he and you should be there, so if some guest wanders up there without his or your guidance, then they should be seen as suspect. There were two extra guest rooms on the top level, though, and a large library along with an office space that looked overly extravagant. You noticed that your room is on one side of the mansion, on the right side, and your grandfather's bedroom was on the other side, on the far left side. He didn't exactly show you that room, but you get why. It's his private space.

Then, there was the middle floor, or rather the second story. That was where guests that your grandfather has would be staying, if they're invited to. It's honestly rare for anyone to be there too, including Rockets. It'd be suspicious to see them there, unless he lets them stay there under strict orders. Your grandfather went on further to explain that anyone who is a part of Team Rocket has their own place to stay, even here, so they have no business to be on this level of the mansion. But anyways, there were guest rooms, but they were much smaller than the rooms at the top. Yes, the rooms were impressive, but the bedrooms and bathrooms were much smaller, and the king sized bed was reduced to a queen sized bed. But along with those rooms, there was a sitting room, at least that's what he called it, or some sort of lounging room, another decently sized library full of books, a meeting room just full of chairs and a long table, and lastly an entertainment room, he called it. It consisted of a pool table, more bookshelves, a tiny sitting area with a dart board, and a large flat screen tv. He told you that, in due time, he'll give you a computer considering there isn't really any computers in his house, except for the ones he uses for business.

On the ground floor was where that large ballroom space is, and yes, he called it a ballroom. It leads out to a balcony that oversees the garden, and you can walk down some steps off to the side, leading from a door from the ballroom, to reach the garden, if you don't want to run around from the front doors of the mansion. Usually, those doors are kept locked unless someone is coming or going from the estate, so using the back door from the ballroom or the kitchen is the easiest option. He showed you the kitchen, where you saw most of the staff cooking lunch, and from there he showed you that same room that looked to be another conference/meeting room. There was a couple of bathrooms on the bottom floor, though they didn't have a shower or a bathtub, but only a toilet and sink, since that's all the ground floor would need. Public bathrooms. Once again, there was another lounging room along with another meeting room, and lastly one more library. "Geeze, there's a lot of libraries," you had to say, causing your grandfather to chuckle as he continued on.

He didn't bother to ask for permission, simply walking past the kitchen staff, and he led you down a set of steps that led to an underground level. He explained that there's two levels to the basement, this first lower level, and then the level below this one. On the first level was mostly for staff. They came in from a door that was made just for them, and steps that were designed only for their use. Not for any Rockets. If someone is seen wandering there then you should also be concerned. But he showed you the small living quarters for the staff. From their bedrooms that held about three people each, four if they couldn't find space, but there were enough bedrooms to go around. There were even a few that had only two or one people sleeping there, you noticed, but the rooms were ten times smaller than any guest room. And they had two bathrooms to share among their group. They had their own kitchen space, though usually they still use the kitchen upstairs to cook the meals, but they'll bring the food down and share leftovers at the decently sized table. This is also where you can find most of the food being stored along with the wine cellar. He also explained that somewhere on the estate, far off in the back, was another space for the staff. More like a shack in the woods, but it was made for the staff that maintains the outside estate and pokemon out there.

So, after walking back up to the top and you both walked out the back doors, you followed your grandfather to a door that looked like it was part of the mansion, as if it was another back door on the other side of the mansion, but you knew this wasn't the case as he typed in a set of numbers before using his voice to unlock the door, and he let you step inside first before he walked in, making sure the door closed behind him before calmly making his way down the steps. The stairs were illuminated by dimmed lights that you've seen in a movie theater, but you couldn't help but step closer to your grandfather, finding this uncomfortable, as you both reached the bottom of the steps and your grandfather swiped a card, opening the door and letting you step in, first.

You closed your eyes and put a hand to your face as the bright light of florescent lighting hit your gaze, and it even took your grandfather a moment to adjust before he gestured for you to follow him. Even here, you saw a few security guards walking about, but this time they didn't hide themselves, merely talking into their headsets before giving your grandfather as slight bow as he passed, which he barely even acknowledged. He explained that this is a place where Team Rocket members would stay, if they had to stay on the estate for whatever reason. Most of the space is used by the security guards, though, who live onsite. There are small rooms for the grunts and agents to sleep in, and if he really cares about an individual they'd be staying in the mansion somewhere. Not here. If there was a bunch of them over, like last night, they'd be funned out over time, or more likely, still up and working, only taking breaks. They had a decently sized breakroom/kitchenette space, though, and when he showed you another room there was a decently sized tv attached to the wall, though it wasn't as large and expensive as the one in the mansion's entertainment room, decent sofas and couches, and a table that had a set of cards on top and four chairs surrounding it. The place looked recently used, but now vacant.

With that, the two of you went back upstairs and onto the estate grounds. And that's when you couldn't help but feel a bit excited. The estate was huge! He explained that he wasn't going to show you every single corner of the place, but he ushered you past the gardens, following a cobblestone pathway down the hill, which you noticed branched off, which he explained went towards the other living space for the live-on staff, before the both of you reached the bottom of the hill. You noticed a large stable, fit for all sorts of pokemon, and another large building that didn't look like it was more then one story, and seemed recently new. "Now this," your grandfather began once you finally reached his side, "are the training grounds. For both people and pokemon."

"People?" you asked in a curious tone, only for your grandfather to smirk at your questionable tone as he calmly continued.

"There is an arena set up inside, but there's also training equipment for people and pokemon, alike. All I ask, if you want to use anything in there, is to tell someone you're going here, first. The place is soundproof so it's hard for most people to notice there's someone training inside."

"Ah. Okay… you were a gym leader once, right?" you decided to ask, causing your grandfather to nod, his smirk still wide on his face, and you swear he looked rather prideful about your question.

"How did you know?"

"Daddy said something about one of his relatives being an old gym leader. Told me that's why we're good at battling," you shrugged, and you followed your grandfather off of the cobblestone walkway, towards a dirt path that brought you closer to the pokemon, which made you **very** excited.

"**Just** a relative? You did not know you had a living grandfather, did you?"

"N-no. Ah, sorry –"

"That's not your fault," he responded, but he paused when you reached out and grabbed his arm, clinging to it as if he was close to leaving you, and with a light smirk he patted your head before continuing towards the stables. "While the stables have been here for a long time, though I had it remodeled and built ages ago, the training grounds is a new feature."

"Really?" you asked curiously, and he continued with a tired sigh leaving his breath.

"Believe it or not, our family wasn't known for being trainers. Your great grandmother certainly hated the fact that I enjoyed pokemon battles, traveling, that sort of thing, but now that she's gone I don't have to deal with her complaints," he stated, causing you to give him a curious look.

"You don't like her?" you asked, and he shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Family is family. You cannot change who your family members are. No matter how irritating they can be at times, but I never had a reason to hate her. Truly," he told you, though you had this feeling in your gut that it wasn't the case.

But… whatever! You instantly let go of his arm the moment he had opened the gate that led into the stables, and you rushed up to the first confinement to notice a golem tightly curled up on the ground, either being asleep or rolling around slightly in pain. "Hey, are you okay?" you asked in a concerned tone, barely getting a 'grunt' in response, and you noticed a light smirk on your grandfather's face as he patted the top of your head and plopped his hand on your head.

"Golem is shedding his outer skin. It happened a bit too late this year, so he's still suffering."

"O-oh," you pouted, but he rustled up your hair as he began to walk away, and you curiously followed. "Is he going to be okay?"

"It takes time. That's all. Though, if it gets too cold outside we're going to have to move him into the training grounds to keep him warm while he finishes shedding. Do you like pokemon, Viola?"

"Yes sir," you responded with a quick nod, causing him to smirk and nod in response, but you quickened your pace after passing a few more empty stables, coming across an interesting pokemon that's outer skin looked cracked and worn out. "Who's that?"

"This is my kangaskhan," he told you, giving you some time to stare at the brown creature that was curled up on the floor, slowly stirring as she noticed that there were voices behind her, talking about her. "I've had her since my trainer days."

"Trainer days?"

"The days when I was out traveling with friends. A lot of my pokemon can live for a very long time, Viola. Especially if you take proper care over them and keep them healthy and strong. Kangaskhan here," he continued, the two of you watching as she woke up from her sleeping, rubbing her red eyes while you noticed that the pouch that is supposed to hold a baby pokemon seemed to be empty… huh? "has lived past her mothering years, now. I don't have her battle anymore, but she is a strong pokemon."

"Where's the baby?" you asked in a curious tone, only to feel a hand upon your head as he continued.

"Her child grew up and went off on her own –"

"You didn't capture it?" you asked in a concerned tone, and he merely shook his head.

"I have no reason to have another kangaskhan, and my particular kangaskhan can be **very** stubborn. We would have butted heads until I released her baby anyways, so I just let it wander off and leave," he explained, causing you to nod slightly in response.

"I get it. Onix babies flee the moment they are hatched, but rattatas stick together until they're big enough to fend for themselves. I guess kangaskhans are like rattatas," you stated, and he paused for a moment before chuckling to himself.

"I suppose. In a way, but not quite. Oh! Kangaskhan," he spoke, causing you to freeze in confusion that he was introducing you to this pokemon with a light smirk on his face, "this is my granddaughter. You remember Silver, don't you?" he asked, earning him a tired 'grunt' in response, though her eyes were now on you, and you gave her a nervous wave of your hand. "Viola?"

"A-ah, hello. My name is Viola. Viola Rossetti. I-it's nice to meet you – Yaigh!" you yelped as you were suddenly grabbed, the kangaskhan both holding you, but being careful with you, as she looked you over before hugging you close to her chest. "Ah, h-hey there?!"

"She's my baby Kanga, not yours," you heard your grandfather sigh to himself, causing you to pout.

"H-hey! Help me?"

"You can talk to pokemon, can't you child? Why don't you convince her to let you go?" he countered, smirking at the pout you gave him, but then you looked up and nudged roughly at the pokemon, trying to get her attention.

"A-ah, ah, hey? I'm going to be living here from now on, so we can see each other any time. So, could you let me go? Please?" you finished in an unsure tone of voice, only for the kangaskhan to bring you up to her face and nuzzle her nose against your cheek, but then she gently plopped you down on the other side of the stable, letting out a low grumble as she glared at your grandfather.

"I'm sure Viola will be back," your grandfather stated, but you watched as he calmly began to walk away, and you gave her a quick wave and a 'goodbye' before you rushed after him and clung to his arm, again, wondering what else you'd get to see today. "So, you know I was a gym leader."

"Yes?" you questioned him, and he sighed lightly to himself.

"Did your father ever mention what type of gym leader?" he asked, causing you to look at him confused, but then you stared down at your shoes and pouted. "Then he didn't say anything."

"I was listening to mummy and daddy's conversation. They thought I was asleep, so if I had asked he'd know I had overheard his conversation," you told him, and he sighed to himself.

"Oh. I see. But, do you know what type of gym leader that I am?" he asked again, and you gave him an unsure look.

"A-ah… no? Sorry grandfather."

"It's alright," he chuckled, pausing as he stood next to another pen, which you also peeked into, to notice it held two pokemon, a rhyhorn and a rhydon, both of them asleep right next to each other, and… you could sense they're together? Maybe one is male and one is female. "Before that Green Oak and Trainer Red came along, I used to be the Viridian City Gym Leader. A ground type gym leader."

"Oh! Oh, okay," you spoke, calming down your voice when you noticed the sleeping 'mons stirring, and you spoke a bit quieter, "you were the one who also gave the TM for earthquake, right?"

"That's correct –"

"And you wrote a book about earthquake, or something like that. The 'Mysteries of the Earth', a guide to ground types. Daddy showed me that book," you smirked, noticing the clueless look on his face as you reached for his arm and grabbed it tighter to your body. "We have a bunch of books, but daddy liked to read me that book all the time."

"Huh… Did he now," your grandfather responded, growing a bit too quiet for your liking, but before you could think about running off he smirked and tugged you along, making your way to the far end of the stables, which let to another exit, it looked like. You watched as he took out about three pokeballs, pressing the buttons on the balls, and releasing three large pokemon, one of them, you sensed, was a dragon type. "Rhyperior, garchomp, krookodile, we're home."

"Garooouu!" the garchomp exclaimed happily, and by its markings you had to assume it was a male.

"Krok," the krookodile yawned as he curled up in his pen for a nap.

"Rhy! Per?" you heard the rhyperior exclaim, causing the other 'mons to look over with curious gazes, and you let out a nervous chuckle while your grandfather managed to push you against your back so you were standing in front of him. "Erior…"

"A lot happened rhyperior… Silver is no longer with us," he told his rhyperior, who looked both angry and sad at the same time, but he continued as he patted you on the head, "but this is his child. Viola Rossetti. She is now in my care."

"Rhyer…"

"I'll take good care of her. You have my word," all you heard as a snort in response, causing your grandfather to frown slightly, but with a sigh he led you out of the stables, as you noticed two more pokemon, a nidoking and nidoqueen, currently eating at a feeding trough, and another pokemon, another rhydon, grazing at the other trough. "I also let the pokemon have free range of the estate. As long as they don't make a mess and stay out of sight, of course. My faithful nidoking and nidoqueen keeps everyone in line around here."

"Oh. Okay. Interesting," you responded, and you noticed another staff member, who seemed to be waiting for the two of you to pass, and you gave him a slight nervous wave of your hand, which he smiled and returned, while your grandfather grunted in response before the two of you began to make your way back to the cobblestone walkway, towards the mansion. "H-how many pokemon do you even have?"

"Some I have released," he sighed to himself, "and others I keep in their pokeballs, but overall I believe I own fifteen right now. Fifteen personal 'mons, I should say."

"O-oh. Oh, wow. That's a lot. Did you raise them all or –"

"Every single one," he smirked, and you could tell he was prideful about that particular accomplishment, causing you to give him a curious look while he continued with a grin. "I prefer a hands on approach to pokemon care. Yes, you could always capture a 'mon or buy one from a breeder, but where's the fun in that? Training, raising 'mons to peak perfection. There's a technique to it… but I understand if you're not interested in that sort of thing. Gym leaders," he continued with a tired sigh, "have to keep a certain amount of pokemon. Depending on if a trainer has only one badge or no badges determines what sort of pokemon we send out. Some gym leaders just capture a weak level 'mon in the wild and have it battle the weaker trainers, but that'll cause more accidents to occur. I'd rather have some baby pokemon and raise them to a decent level before having them go out into battle. It's a lot to think about, and when the Viridian City Gym was given a status that a trainer needs at least six badges to take on the gym, well, that made my life easier. That's for sure."

"I didn't know a lot of planning goes into running a gym."

"Yes… it did, and when I wasn't the gym leader anymore I decided to release most of my pokemon."

"Oh… Where?" you had to ask, and he smirked and patted your head.

"Strategic locations, of course. You know how pokemon are. The closer they are to you, even if they do not see you for years, they'll recognize who you are in a moment's notice, compared to wild pokemon. I placed some of them around Mt. Silver and Rock Tunnel, and the rest at Mt. Moon."

"Okay," you replied the moment the two of you reached the top of the hill, only to spot a man running right up to the two of you, reaching your grandfather and whispered something so you couldn't hear.

"Fine," he huffed in annoyance. "Send the executives to the dining room. I'll be there shortly."

"Yes sir," he bowed slightly before rushing off, and then your grandfather smirked and patted your head.

"I guess the tour is over. How about we freshen up before lunch?"

"O-okay?" you responded, a bit unsure about 'freshening up', but you followed your grandfather back to the mansion, your eyes turning to look down the hill at all of the pokemon, wondering if they're friendly 'mons or not. They seem alright… but you never know, now do you?


	9. Living a New Life 2

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Just another chapter. WHOOP!**

**It may take me some time to go over the next chapters. I didn't fully write them out, so I wouldn't be reviewing them. I'd be writing them. So, that'll be why I'm not posting something for a while. I do have one more chapter before I'm rewriting/writing parts to the story, so… yeah. Just so you guys know.**

**And yeah. I think I'm enjoying this story enough that I want to start writing more for it. But, yeah. This may be the last chapter I post tonight. We'll see. This story is a bit fun to write about… but too bad my protagonist is a kid. Maybe that's why I lose interest with the story so quickly, when I'm writing it. I don't know. **

**Anyways, ENJOY! And SEE YOU GUYS LATER!**

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

"Sir, are you sure about letting the child stay here?"

"She's my granddaughter, Archer. Don't forget that," you heard your grandfather scoff as you managed to scoot yourself into the chair beside your grandfather's seat at the dining table, looking at the two strangers with an unsure look on your face. "… Oh, right. Do you know these two?"

"No," you responded with a pout, only to flinch as you felt his hand upon your head, rustling up your already disoriented locks of brown hairs, before he continued.

"You must understand that our family is very involved with Team Rocket," he began, pausing for a moment before pointing to the two people on the other side of the table. "These are my executives. The man's name is Archer, my second in command, and the woman is Ariana. They are twins."

"Twins?" you asked in a curious tone, but Ariana let out a huff.

"Yes, we are. And no, we don't look it."

"… You have similar face structures. It's just that your hair and eyes are colored differently. That's all," you responded, causing the woman to blink, startled by your observation, but Archer sighed and turned his attention to you.

"You're very observant, Ms. Rossetti. Then, do you know what your grandfather is in regards to the team?" he asked, causing you to blink, a bit confused again, as you looked at your grandfather for an answer while he let out an annoyed growl.

"Archer. Why did you say that?"

"You'd have to tell her eventually, wouldn't you? Let's not beat around the bush," he stated and you noticed he was keeping a stoic demeanor, though he didn't seem very confident on the inside, but your grandfather sighed in frustration before turning his attention back to you.

"Team Rocket has been a part of our family since the time of your great grandmother. She founded the team," he told you, pausing for a moment before continuing, "and I'm… well," he smirked just slightly, "I am what you'd call the Boss of Team Rocket… Viola?" he asked, noticing your quiet response, causing him to frown and let out an annoyed grumble. "There's a reason why Team Rocket is our only real source of protection and –"

"N-no, that's not why I'm quiet, just… I don't know," you shrugged, getting a confused look from your grandfather as you gave him a meek smirk. "I guess I get why daddy hated Team Rocket so much… and yet, I don't get it."

"Perfectively understandable response," you heard the one called Archer say, only to close his mouth when your grandfather let out a grunt and glared in his general direction, but your head turned when you noticed a drink being placed in front of you, and you meekly thanked the person who set your drink down.

"I had my suspicions," you continued, pausing for a moment before you reached for your glass of water, taking a few necessary sips before sighing sadly to yourself. "At the very least, my daddy was running away from something that haunted him. Like, he needed to correct something. I get that now. If it has to do with a bunch of criminals," you stated, your head lifting to stare at the two executives, as your grandfather called them, but then you turned your head to your grandfather and continued, "but why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want to scare you off. You have already lost your parents. I didn't want to give you any unnecessary stress –"

"Y-yes, but… but I was scared. I thought we were being held hostage by these Rockets b-but it just wasn't adding up. Plus," you continued, your sluggish demeanor becoming a bit more confident as if your sour mood was being replaced by realization, "I get why auntie Blue called you all a bunch of mindless thugs."

"What?!" you heard Ariana respond rather aggressively, but you continued with a shrug.

"Weird thing was, nothing bad really happened whenever I spotted a Rocket wandering about somewhere. It's only when I hadn't seen them for a long period of time that something bad happened," you frowned, but then you shook your head, "but this is all so confusing."

"I'm sorry," your grandfather sighed. "I should have told you sooner, but now that this is out in the open," he continued, giving Archer a slight glare before looking back to you with a soft look in his eyes, "we can move past this. I'm not asking you to be involved in the team. In fact, I'd rather that you're not. That's why you'll be living at our family estate from now on –"

"B-but does that mean you're leaving me?" you pouted, but he smirked lightly and shook his head, but before he could respond you continued, "Because daddy would leave for long periods of time too. He'd leave mum and I for days and she'd be so worried all the time. I don't want to have to do that," you told him, only to be met with a pat on your head as you gave him an unsure look.

"I cannot make promises, child. But, I will tell you that I'll do everything in my power to keep us together. Does that satisfy you?"

"Hmm… no, but okay," you stated, getting a curious look from Archer in response while Ariana didn't seem impressed by this interaction at all. Hmm… you wonder why.

"Then, if you're fine with the child being here," Archer decided to say, "sir, can we talk about our situation?"

"You may," your grandfather huffed as he finally received his food, first, and you sat up as someone set a plate of food in front of you, and the food smelled so delicious! Especially after having to walk all over the mansion this morning, a good meal is appreciated right about now.

You sat silently and ate as you listened to the adults talk about adult things. Things you personally didn't care about. Budgets and business deals. Things like that. It wasn't until you heard the one called Archer talking about your parents that you couldn't help but lift your head to pay closer attention to the conversation. … "It was like they were sending a message. We've had our spies send us any intel on what they might know about the situation, but so far it's only information we already knew about."

"Either these Plasma jerks already know who our spies are and are keeping them out of the loop, or whoever is doing this is higher up in the ranks," Ariana stated with a huff.

"And what about the boy that you sent to infiltrate the group just a few months ago?" Giovanni asked as he ate at his meal, though you noticed the three of them weren't eating too quickly, while you were almost done.

"Went missing," Archer stated with a frown. "He didn't make his last two contacts and we believe he's dead."

"Or could be brainwashed. That team has a tendency to brainwash their agents, turning them into mindless grunts, instead of killing them."

"I suppose that's effective, but mind control is a sticky business," your grandfather stated with a huff. "There's always a way for someone to break the control or to lose their mind due to the stress."

"Yes… what do you suppose we do, Giovanni?"

"Can I ask something?" you decide to say, raising your hand, causing all the adults to look over at you as you put down your fork and gave them all unsure looks, but then you let out a deep breath before continuing. "They use mind control. What sort of mind control?"

"In Unova, there is a rare, but very powerful psychic type that can lure you into a deep sleep and take over your mind through your dreams," your grandfather decided to explain, not giving the other adults a chance to respond as he continued. "In order to break the control, we'd have to know the capacities of this pokemon and how to use the mind control, ourselves. Then, engineer a way to reverse the effects."

"It's a difficult process," Archer told you, "and that is why that is not an option, right now."

"But couldn't you use a different psychic type to, at the very least, coax the controlled person out of their mind control? Uncle Lance told me something about that. That psychic types can do that sort of thing, if they're trained to. He saw someone called Sabrina do that. You know, the gym leader?"

"Yes, I know her," Giovanni responded with a smirk, but then he shook his head. "Once again, that's a lot of work… but why do you know that?"

"Uncle Lance has been worried about his clansmen," you told him, your hand reaching to fiddle around with the new necklace around your neck, as you thought over the entire situation. "I overheard dad and Lance talking about mind control and missing people, so I looked into the entire idea of it. Apparently, if you have a decent psychic type, you can train it to break a person's mind control. Hypno are capable of doing so, but an alakazam is the best option, this research says. I guess a better psychic type that you can find around here would be a xatu, even though their minds are on something else. They are better at breaking mind control and doing it in the safest ways possible compared to an alakazam, and while a slowking can also do it, they are rare to find… and evolve."

"That was very informative, Ms. Rossetti," you heard Archer say, and you gave him a slight nod of your head.

"Y-yeah, well… I told Uncle Lance about that, but he also said something about Mahogany Town. He was at our house talking to daddy because he had once been in that town and knew something about what was going on in that town. Something to do with mind control and radio waves and forcing out aggressive behavior," you stated, and you noticed the three adults were giving each other cautious, knowing looks, but you nervously continued. "A-anyways, dad tried to offer as much information as he knew."

"And why was that important?" your grandfather asked you, and you shrugged your shoulders in response.

"I-I honestly don't know. Something to do with missing dragon masters. He was explaining that if they did come back, they were aggressive and started picking fights with anyone they'd encounter. They're currently locked up so they couldn't harm others and themselves. And then there's been the dragon poachers roaming around Blackthorn. Lance says that they use a high pitched noise that even irritates him, and he knows it isn't normal. It's a low pitched noise no one would take notice of, at first glance, but he could recognize it. It reminded him of when he was at the Lake of Rage or something like that," you decided to say, noticing that your words were causing the executives to get quiet and your grandfather to look concerned, and you couldn't help but let out a nervous chuckle. "I-I didn't say something I shouldn't have, did I?"

"Actually, you said something very intriguing," your grandfather stated before turning his attention to his executives and his eyes turned a bit colder. "Do you think we have a traitor in our mists?"

"We abandoned Mahogany Town, Gio. It could have been a bitter grunt that was left behind, or somehow they managed to get records of our experiments at the Lake of Rage," Ariana stated with a slight huff leaving her breath.

"But if this mind control has something to do with radio waves and not psychic types, perhaps we can come up with a temporary solution," Archer continued, a thoughtful look on his face until your grandfather let out a grunt.

"Then I want you to come up with something that can work and present it at next week's meeting."

"Yes sir –"

"And don't mention this to anyone. Not even Petrel and Proton. The less that people know about this, the better."

"Yes sir," Archer agreed with a slight bow, and you put another mouthful of food into your mouth as you felt the need to keep eating. Something to keep your mouth occupied as you watched the three adults talk amongst themselves.

After that, though, they chattered about things you didn't care about, but now your mind was spinning. Right… and that all happened a few months before your parents, well… before they died. Before your daddy was gone over long periods of time. When… you started seeing more Rockets roaming Azalea Town, but of course you didn't say anything. It was only a hunch, really. It's not like you could see through their clothes and see the bright red 'R' on their chest, but it was the pokemon, mainly. Telling you that those human thugs are roaming about, in hiding.

You thought they were to blame, but now…

It seems that Team Rocket is just as clueless as Uncle Lance about all of this. Huh…

This has only peaked your curiosity, and heck, if this means you can find your parents' killers sooner rather than later, then great! Fine. You're happy to have been helpful. Even if it means helping the infamous Team Rocket.

Ugh!... You still think you can't get over that fact, that… that you're related to the very man that runs Team Rocket. A ruthless gang that controls the underworld in both Kanto and Johto. Who many say have disappeared after the time of Red, but if anyone kept an eye on the streets they'd know that was far from the truth. You knew this more then anyone because… well, your father worked closely with the local police. Heck, he was the police. A detective, so of course you knew about those sorts of things… even if you kept quiet about it.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

"Viola, I'm going to talk to Executive Archer and Ariana in the conference room. You can roam about the mansion on your own, for a while."

"Oh… o-okay," you responded a bit hesitantly, but as the two executives walked into the room he stopped himself and turned, walking up to you with a smirk on his face.

"I almost forget. I have one more 'mon to show you," he told you, taking out a luxury ball, and you eyed it curiously as he smirked and pressed the button, releasing a persian that was trapped inside. The moment it was let out it licked at its paw, purring lowly in irritation after being trapped in that pokeball for days, perhaps, or even weeks, but your grandfather decided to introduce the two of you. "Viola, this is my persian. His name is Robert, but we call him Rob. Rob, this is Silver's kid, Viola. Don't be a pain in the ass."

"_Purrouu~_" the persian purred with a hint of a sneer, but you couldn't help but let out a light giggle into your hands, trying to cover up the fact that you knew exactly what the persian had said, causing the persian to look over at you with a curious look while your grandfather let out an annoyed huff.

"Yes, well, anyways, this is a shiny persian, Viola. Shinies, if you do not know, are a slight variation from the typical pokemon species. But only due to color. This persian's fur is lighter than a normal persian's fur coat."

"Oh… o-okay," you responded, causing him to nod in response.

"Right. Rob knows the area of the estate and this is technically his territory, so keep that in mind."

"Yes sir," you spoke, and he gave you a slightly unsure look, but he sighed and scratched the top of his persian's head, causing him to purr happily at the affection.

"Now, don't get into trouble. And keep an eye on the girl, you hear?"

"Per _ouuu~_" he huffed, the two of you watching as your grandfather disappeared into the room and closed the door behind him, causing you to sigh slightly to yourself. Finding this entire experience rather exhausting.

But unlike you, your grandfather's persian, named Rob apparently, wasn't exhausted at all and, instead, looked around for a moment, his red eyes glaring as he looked around, before he began to walk away. Without giving you a word about it. You sighed. "Fine. Leave me. Whatever," you pouted, but then again you were feeling rather exhausted, yourself.

_Buuut~_, there were so many new pokemon to meet that you weren't sure if you wanted to head back to your room or not. Or just explore the mansion without your grandfather's supervision. After all, there are a lot of places you could go where the doors are unlocked, so why not go exploring?

Then again, you're exhausted. All that walking and saying your goodbyes this morning left you rather drained. So sluggishly you made your way back to your bedroom, sighing as you noticed your father's honchkrow nestled up on top of the bookshelf. Hmm… you should get him something so he doesn't make a mess up there.

But before you could think about taking a nap or standing on the balcony or anything like that, you heard Emma walking in, causing you to turn as you gave her a curious look. "Ah! Lady Viola. I was wondering where you had wandered off to."

"Y-yes… ah, just so you know," you decided to say, pointing to the bookshelf where your father's honchkrow is, "while I don't care about the décor or whatever, if you could get something for my father's honchkrow to roost in so he doesn't make a mess on top of the bookshelf, that'd be appreciated."

"Oh. Yes! Of course," she smiled, and you gave her a meek nod while she grinned and walked to a dresser, where she took the box that your auntie had given you. "I brought your box of books up here to your room. I figured you'd want to put them away?"

"Oh right. The books… I forgot about that," you decided to say, saying thank you as you took the box from her, and you flipped over the box, dumping the books onto the floor. You could tell the woman wasn't exactly happy that you did that, but then you handed her the box, figuring she'd want to use it for something, before sitting down and slowly looking over all of the books, putting them into unorganized, organized stacks. "Ah, well… i-if you don't mind, I think I'm going to stay in here for a while."

"Sounds delightful," she smiled lightly. "If you need any help don't be afraid to ask, and if you want to wander off of the mansion and through the grounds tell someone. Especially a security guard."

"Okay. Will do," you responded, giving her a thumbs up, which caused her to look at you curiously, but then you shook your head and sighed as you stood up and began to take off your coat, throwing the jacket on a chair that was propped up against the wall, before making your way to the bookshelf. You noticed out of the corner of your eyes that the maid finally left, and once she did you let out a light sigh, noticing that the balcony door was, once again, locked. Huh… okay. Apparently you didn't break the lock by accident. That's good.

So for the rest of the day you spent your time looking through the books on the bookshelf and your new stash, and the books that you happened to bring with you. You noticed that all the books on the shelf consisted of baby books and children's story books, which made you pout. Slowly you began to pry away the books that you knew you didn't want there, making room for your own stash, which was closer to the bottom and within your reach. Now that you have your own stash you can be preoccupied for a few more days, tops, but still, the thought of going outside again did linger in your mind.

But instead, you slumped down, grabbing a pillow to put underneath your body, as you began to read one of the new books auntie Blue gave you. It was a book about the mythical legendries of the Kanto-Johto region, a book that was made before the civil war, actually. Hmm… it was calling the Kanto-Johto region the Indigo region, instead. Interesting.

So with a smirk you began to read, not caring if you heard your father's honchkrow letting out a tired 'coo' or the wind that would occasionally knock against the window as you tried to concentrate on your reading.


	10. Living a New Life 3

**A/N: HEY GUYS! It's been a while.**

**So, chapter 10 is technically the 'last part' of this '1****st**** parter'. This was all kind of an intro into Viola's different life. Showing off the Sakaki mansion, the new and old relationships she'll have to be dealing with, that sort of stuff. After this, I hope to get into more Rocket themed storylines and add in a bunch of different characters. Obviously, Archer and Ariana are going to be part of the story, as well as the other executives at some point, though… I'm not sure if they'll be in the story much, in terms of interactions with Viola. Ah, but other Rocket members will be popping up, both from the manga, games, and anime. Especially the anime. Some will be young, some will be decently aged, but for some context the anime-Rockets will probably be younger then when you see them in the anime, though the manga/game-Rockets will be that age/perhaps older. We'll see. Depends on the character.**

**I think, just in case there's confusion, I'll add in, either in that chapter or the next chapter where a known Rocket is introduced, that a particular character comes from, say, the manga or the anime or whatever. If there's a different name. For example, if I call Petrel by a different name in this story, but later he'll change his name to Petrel. That sort of thing. For the younger Rocket characters, though. That's when I'll be doing that… for example, if Jessie or Cassidy end up being in the story, which I hope to do. In my mind, they're about… in high school? Teens? Maybe a bit older? But for context, Ash will be about the same age Viola is, right now. And considering all of that, if Jessie is associated with Team Rocket in some way she'd be at a training base. Like from the episode 'Training Daze'. Or, maybe I'll have Cassidy running around as a grunt or something like that. I don't know. Cause we all know Jessie doesn't end up with the team until she's tried a lot of different jobs/avenues, while Cassidy and Butch are kind of unknown. James, we all know his story, so… yeah… Let's just say I haven't thought that far ahead, yet.**

**But those are just examples! Anyways, I may be throwing in various Rockets from the anime into the story from time to time. Especially the ones I personally enjoyed, regardless if they were around for one episode or a bunch of episodes. There will also be OCs cause, well, I kind of have to throw some in, but also be aware that some of them may not last for very long. After all, Team Rocket is a criminal organization. There's always a reason why someone would be desperate in joining the team, and who would know/care if they disappeared? So certain characters will be a given that they stick around, while others may not.**

**But this story is centered around Viola and her attempts to live this new life of hers. I'll try to write and think like a six year old, but it is hard since, heck, I'm 20+ years older then that. Hmm… and I think that's about it. I'm going to be throwing in some stuff that I figured would be fun. Thoughts I had for pokemon characters that may have never been written and only thought about. Anyways, if you guys get confused don't be afraid to LEAVE SOME COMMENTS! I'll do my best in commenting back if you have questions or you just want to talk. I am busy, for now, so I apologize if I don't comment right away.**

**Also, this may be the last chapter I post in a while. The next chapter I have to add in a scene or two to fill in the gaps. I wrote it, but didn't finish it cause I hit a writer's block, at the time. So just so you're aware… okay. ENJOY YOUR WEEKEND! **

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

At some point you found yourself lazing in front of a book you had on the floor, leaning against a stack of books you had placed, which had currently been glanced through. Read through, at least a little bit. There were a few books about the mythologies of various regions, varying in the quality, but it's the thought that counts. You know your auntie doesn't care about that sort of stuff. Your auntie even stashed in a book about trainer tips, a beginner's guide, but the book you were currently looking through was a book that brought a smile upon your face.

It was the book titled 'Mysteries of the Earth', by a man known as Giuseppe Antonio. You wouldn't have thought much about the name until you saw your grandfather's… brother's tombstone? You think it's your grandfather's brother. That's what it seems like to you. Well, if it hadn't been for Giuseppe Antonio you wouldn't have realized why that name was so significant. For the longest time you thought the former gym leader from Viridian was named Giuseppe. Because of this book. Your father constantly told you that it was an alias name, and he'd even point out the signature of the author that was written on the front cover, and the description of the author on the back, holding the exact same signature. He explained that sometimes writers use pen names, made up names, so no one could connect them to their work.

But the author known in the Kanto-Johto regions as Giuseppe Antonio has been discovered, years ago, to be the man known as Giovanni Sakaki, former gym leader of the Viridian City Gym. When news was announced about that, even though that man's name had been tarnished beyond your comprehension, sales on the book sky rocketed, for some strange reason. Some speculated that it was the hype behind the mysterious former gym leader, whose name had been tarnished when he was kicked out of the gym, not fired, but certainly didn't leave on good terms. Yet, the trainers say that it's because the book could hold the secrets to raising not just good ground type pokemon, but training pokemon at a much higher skillset. A book for experts, not just for beginners. There's enough books about there that teach a trainer how to, well, train, but not exactly how to train a specific type of 'mon. This book was the first to do it, out of a series of many other books that slowly grew in circulation over the past few decades.

But, the 'Mysteries of the Earth' is a book written by a skilled gym leader, and after that just about every gym leader has some sort of book written in their name. Ironically, the book that is titled mysteries is already a very mysterious book to begin with. And it confused most readers, at first, that the author's signature under his description, at the back of the book, was 'G.R.S.' and not 'G.A'.

'G.R.S'… Giovanni R. Sakaki… is the 'R' meaning Rocket or Rosso? Maybe?

His mother's maiden name… or rather middle name was Rosso. Maybe that's where he got that name… in fact, why is your surname Rossetti? You used to think it was a bit odd. Maybe your father named himself that because of his red hair, but that isn't the case. Not after everything that's been revealed to you in the past week or two.

Wow… it's been… a while since your parents have died… It's strange to think just how much time has passed. About a week since you've been in Azalea… when your entire life suddenly changed… only a week ago…

Hmm…

It makes you wonder what happened to your parents' pokemon. If everything that's happened will just be okay. Can you really live your life as happily as you used to?... No… no you don't think so.

But that doesn't mean you should stop trying to live the way you want to.

Your hands turned back to the front of the book, to the front cover as you smirked at the writing that was left in the book:

'_To my son,_

'_Remember that no matter the mistakes you make, there will always be something in this world to be proud of. For me, my pride and joy is you. I am glad to see that you have grown so much from the little rascal that I raised._

'_Don't ever stop living out your dreams to the best of your abilities._

'_Your father,_

'_G.R.S.'_

You always enjoyed reading the front of the book. The fact that this book held so much meaning with your father. Even if this book is a bit too advanced for even you, the information written within its texts always gave you a bit of excitement. If there's anything you can say about your family, it's that they're a family of battlers. Of trainers. Even if you never reach the top of the league, become the best of the best, become a champion or even a gym leader, battling is in your blood. And that's all there is to it.

You don't run, but you fight. You stand in the fray of the battle and charge head first into whatever it is you're facing. If it be a bully on the streets or a test you have to ace. You don't give up. You shouldn't give up… why would you want to give up?

You cannot believe your auntie had grabbed this for you… which makes you realize… when and why was your aunt at your house? And when did she show up? Was it after you were taken away by your grandfather, perhaps? Just how close was she to Azalea Town when… they passed away?

Or was she there all along and didn't want to tell you that terrible fact?

You sighed. Why do adults think they're protecting you by not saying certain things? It's so infuriating that they believe you're just some snot nose kid that needs protecting all of the time. How annoying. It's not like you're completely capable, but you shouldn't be left in the dark like this. All the time.

What you didn't notice, as you were pondering your life and the precious book that was in your hands, was the door of your bedroom nudging open, and a silky, perfectly groomed feline waltzing his way into your room as if he owned the place, his red eyes looking up at the honchkrow that was high up on your bookshelf, before he eyed the book in your hands. It was then that you suddenly felt something nudge you, hard, against your side, and you yelped in confusion when the persian let out a lowly purr in response. "Hey! You can't bully me, **you**," you huffed, pushing the feline away slightly, but he barely moved away, standing in your way, so you couldn't get comfortable as he tried to snatch your pillow away from you. "Nuh uh! You can toss my grandfather around, but you're not getting me!" you growled, quickly grabbing your pillow as you stood to your feet and moved away. The persian let out a playful purr while you huffed in annoyance, throwing your pillow back onto your bed, and keeping your book in your hand as you glared at the feline.

"Per _ouuu~_"

"I'm tired. Leave me alone –"

"Rouuu!" he sneered, but you jumped onto the end of your bed and let out a huff.

"No way. I don't care if you're bored, let me be."

"Merr…"

"Yeah, well, I'm tired… What sort of game?" you huffed, causing the feline to smirk as he began to walk around the room, circling for a moment before giving you a devious grin as he stared deep into your vibrant violet eyes.

"_Perrr~_…"

"… A secret room? Do you know how to get into it?" you asked curiously, only for the persian to let out a snort, and you scoffed. "Then, why the heck would I care?"

"Merow!"

"I don't care! Maybe later, but not today!... But other then that, is there something else fun to do around here?" you asked in a curious tone, watching as the persian paced for a moment before smirking to himself, and then you rolled your eyes and slumped your head onto your bed and sighed tiredly. "I don't care, mind you. If it's not fun then I'm not moving."

"Perow!"

"So? Come on. Wow me," you huffed, only to feel a tug on your pant leg and you lifted your head, noticing the persian was gripping the end of your pant leg before letting go and smirking in response. "… What?"

"_Merrr~ ooouw~_" he purred, lowly, and you paused for a moment before sighing to yourself.

"Hmm. Fine. Whatever. As long as it's not too hard," you responded, deciding to go along with this energetic persian. Ugh! How annoying. You just want to stay in your room for the rest of the day. Why do you have to go along with the whims of this feline? Because you know he won't leave you alone if you don't do something with him. That's what.

So, reluctantly, you grabbed your coat, slipping it back onto your shoulders as you put your shoes back on, and then slipped out of your bedroom and followed the perisan down the halls with an annoyed huff leaving your breath.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Like you thought, instead of showing you something that was actually interesting, all this feline did was walk around the mansion, strutting his stuff, with you bored in the background. As time went on your eyes began to gloss over with a look of utter irritation on your face, and you swore underneath your breath as you circled the same part of the mansion the fifth time over.

Seriously? Like, seriously? Like you haven't walked enough already!

Though, you began to wonder **why** this persian thought he needed company. Your company. Maybe he's as bored as you are? Or just wanted to screw with you. You found it hilarious sometimes that humans think that pokemon **aren't** capable of being terrible tricksters, unless they are dark, psychic, or ghost types. Or poison types, too. Any pokemon is capable of being an utter pain in your ass, especially right now.

At some point you closed your eyes and sighed tiredly to yourself, feeling a bit woozy and exhausted. Your feet were aching, but it hasn't been the first time that it started to do that. Just, usually they begun to ache because you were running around too much and having fun. This isn't fun. But the wooziness? Huh… is this what your father called a headache?

"Perou?" you heard the persian ask you as he stopped, causing you to stop and open your eyes, and you huffed as you raised an eyebrow at the 'mon as he pouted in your direction. "Merow."

"_**Excuse~ me**_ for not enjoying this. I don't see why you think this is fun, but if I wanted to run laps I'd run a marathon," you sarcastically responded, only for the persian to snort at you and you huffed in reply. "I get it. You're bored. Now I'm bored. Thanks a bunch."

"_Merrr~_"

"If you don't like me attitude then tough. I've spent more then a week acting like I give a damn about everyone else. What if I break character? Aren't I allowed that?" you huffed, pausing for a moment before rolling you eyes and grumbling underneath your breath. You walked past the persian, opening a door that you think is the entertainment room, and with a slightly satisfied smirk, even though you looked tired beyond all hell, and you stepped inside, flicking on a switch to brighten up the room as you walked in. "What do you really want from me, eh? Trying to wear me out so I crack or something?"

"_Peerrrr~ mou_," he told you, pausing you to stop mid step to turn and look at the persian with a curious look on your face, only for him to glare in response. "Merow!"

"… You could have just said that, you know," you responded, sighing to yourself as you walked around the room, getting a better look at everything that was in there, and when of the books, over the quick initial scan, didn't interest you, you walked over to where the tv was, looking for the remote, and when you did find it you sighed in satisfaction and picked it up, staring at all of the excess buttons that you haven't seen before in your life. Yikes. Well that's helpful. "I'm sad too. Obviously you can tell."

"_Meerr~_" he purred with a pout on his face, and you nodded as you pressed the 'on' button, the bright red button at the top of the remote, but when that didn't turn it on you sighed in disappointment, slumping down into the couch and staring at the blank tv screen with a dark look on your face. "Merou?"

"I'm just… drained. I wish everything could go back to the way it was, but no. I guess not," you huffed, tossing the remote to the side as you slumped down onto the couch, grabbing the decorative pillow and slumping your head upon it, even if it was a tad uncomfortable since no one uses the pillow as, well, a pillow. "My parents are dead, I'm not ever going to go back to my home in Azalea Town, and everyone is abandoning me. It sucks. And no matter how much I try to be decent and sweet enough around all these adults, they just brush me aside and forget about me.

"_AAaaaihh~_… I hate this. The future feels so… unpredictable that I'm worried about what tomorrow will be."

"Merow," you heard Robert say, your head meekly turning to stare at him for a moment, your violet gaze locking in with his sharp red stare, and with a tired smirk you patted his head, earning you a grumble in response. "Perou."

"I-I don't know… I need to come up with something to do. I've missed so much school already that I doubt I'm going to finish the first grade," you pouted at the thought. "This all sucks. I think the worst of it all is that I didn't even get to see my show's marathon."

"Merr?"

"I was going to sit in front of the tv all Saturday and watch the cartoon channel. They had a marathon that was going to run that consisted of all of the latest shows and their newest episodes, and reruns. I haven't watched tv in ages just so I could tell my dad, well, I haven't wanted tv in days and I have all these hours collected up, so could I watch tv all day? And if he refused I'd remind him just how good I was being lately," you smirked to yourself. "I haven't ditched school or anything like that in a month. I never did like school, you know. The work feels tedious after a while and it just repeats. We don't do anything different.

"Ah, I don't know. Now all of that time was wasted," you sighed in irritation, closing your eyes and letting out a tired groan. "Everything feels like a waste of time… I wonder how far away we are from the city. Or maybe we're closer to some town up on Mt. Silver? Hmm… I wonder if there's a map around here."

"Merou," you heard the persian say, feeling a rough lick on your hand, and you opened your eyes, eying the feline curiously, before you smirked meekly and rubbed the top of the persian's head, earning you a soft purr in response.

"I guess I'll say this. I wouldn't mind getting into some trouble, but right now," you sighed tiredly, slumping your hand back towards the ground as you closed your eyes, feeling utterly exhausted, "I don't care to do that now. It just isn't a good time to ask."

"Perou?"

"Oh, I don't know… I found a nice group of misfit friends in Azalea Town and we'd run around all over the place. Get in trouble for it. Even risked our lives a bit, but," you sighed tiredly, "we had to stop roaming through Union Cave because of all of the rockslides, which left Ilex Forest, and there's only so many things you can see in that forest… the cave was interesting though," you continued on, considering you had a captivated audience and you weren't even sure if you were talking fully or just mumbling tiredly to yourself, at this point. "A lot of twists and turns. Sudden drops that could kill you. It was fun… but the cave connects to the Ruins of Alph and that's what was interesting about it.

"We were drawing up a map, before those assholes with their big drills showed up to mess up everything. Damn Violet City, letting that happen, or maybe they haven't noticed that there's some shady ass company messing up the tunnel yet. I don't know… Union Cave sits between Violet City and Azalea, so I don't know who owns the rights to the cave… but I love to stare at the cave drawings. There's always something on the walls to read or figure out. Like a puzzle that needs solving, you know."

"Perouu?"

"Oh?" you blinked, opening an eye at the question to look tiredly at the feline, before you closed your eyes again and smirked to yourself. "Puzzles like… ancient stuff, honestly. I think a lot of it has been recorded already by archeological enthusiasts and spelunkers, but that was the thing. There was so much that I don't think it has been recorded yet… yet the cave is being destroyed by a bunch of idiots. I'm just a kid. Adults rule the damn world. What the hell can I do?" you scoffed in disgust. "Old farts, thinking they know better. Sometimes they're more childish then a damn child. It's annoying to deal with."

"Merow," you heard the persian snicker slightly, and you smirked in spite of yourself.

"Yeah. I guess. Though to be fair, sometimes you pokemon can be just as stupid."

"Mrow!"

"Just speaking the truth," you shrugged slightly. "Merely and observation… gods… I wish I could go back," you sighed sadly as you slowly began to sit up on the couch and rub your sore and tired face. "There's a lot I'm going to miss. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"_Perrr~_" you heard the persian respond in a sad tone, and you smirked, patting him on the top of the head before slumping back into the couch and closing your eyes.

"You're going to have to show me what's so great about Viridian, then. Cause I don't see it. The weather has been depressing and gloomy. It doesn't seem very fun, and it's a crowded city, for crying out loud. They're always a mess to deal with."

"Perou."

"Well, I guess I did live near Goldenrod so I shouldn't complain too much," you replied, his eyes rolling, but you continued with a tired sigh. "I never did get to use that Magnet Train to get to Saffron City, though. I'm not so stupid to think a six year old would be safe in doing that."

"Perow?"

"I snuck to the city many times," you smirked at him, opening your eyes as you did so, "but it's a long trek. If I don't start out early in the morning then it's nearly impossible to arrive back home before someone notices what I had done. It takes planning and timing, and I've been caught multitude of times trying to get home from Goldenrod on time… roaming Ilex Forest or Union Cave was just an easier option," you explained, and you heard the feline letting out a yawn, causing you to huff. "What? Am I boring you now? After you asked me to talk?"

"_Meerrrrow~_" he purred, jumping onto the couch and suddenly slumping down, his head plopping down onto your lap as you gave him a curious look in return. "Perow."

"Hmm… My father, eh?" you responded, running a hand through his soft tuffs of fur and enjoying the feel, and when he began to purr over your hand running through the top of his head you sighed and decided to reply to the persian's question. "He became a detective with the local police, believe it or not. He always hated it when Auntie Blue would bring up the past, though," you chuckled to yourself. "He didn't like to be reminded just how much of a pain in the neck he used to be. Apparently. But, he let me figure out the world for myself. He'd answer my questions without telling me to keep quiet, which was nice. I miss that," you sighed to yourself, closing your eyes as you pouted to yourself. "Adults think they're so smart, but sometimes they're just plain dumb. And they want us kids to suffer for it.

"Listen to this, listen to that, and don't talk back. Don't ask questions and accept their words as truth, well that's just stupid. Daddy always told me to think for myself, because sometimes going with your gut instinct is better than believing blatant lies. Heck, we even had a teacher who was talking about history and got two of the dates wrong, just because she didn't doublecheck her facts. It was both hilarious, but also agitating, because I got the answers wrong on the test. Luckily, my parents vouched for me and those questions were freebees.

"Agh! But I wish they were still alive. Mum was going to bring me to Saffron for my birthday," you pouted, feeling a bit teary eyed at the distant memory, knowing those plans were never going to happen, anymore. "It's not that I'm overly clingy. I just want to know where someone is going, you know? But your… ah… partner? Owner, master?"

"Merow," the persian huffed, causing you to smirk.

"Fine. The guy that gives you food," you chuckled to yourself before sighing tiredly, "he's very overly quiet about his plans, and I don't like that."

"Perou?"

"Hmm… just telling me you'll be in the city is enough to satisfy me, you know? Just… don't just leave. That's what I've been bothered with. To be stuck here for the rest of my days, like a prisoner. If I wanted to be in a prison then I'd be sent to juvie by now," you scoffed in irritation. "… Not that this conversation isn't fun, but I'm tired."

"_Meerrrr~_" he purred, letting out his own yawn, and you rolled your eyes as you slowly shifted, slumping your head back onto the couch's pillow, and not bothering to push the persian off of your lap as you laid uncomfortably on the couch.

Hmm… while you're not exactly feeling better, it's not like you felt any worse. It is kind of nice to reminisce on the past… but also it's just a painful reminder of a life you cannot live, anymore. Maybe that's why daddy hated talking about the past, so much. Because it brought up both fun, but painful memories…

You just wish you could go back to your old life. That none of this had happened.

You should be a little more happy though, cause you did get to meet that long lost relative of yours that you knew existed, but didn't know who or what he even was. A grandfather… you have a grandfather… that's nice, you guess.

You just wonder if you have a long trek to Viridian, like it is to Goldenrod, and if you should even bother trying to reach the city at all. Meh. You'll explore this estate first for a while, maybe, but it's autumn and winter will be coming soon enough, and you're not that stupid to walk around in the middle of an unknown terrain in the snow. That's just not safe. And do you really want to wait till spring to really explore?

Ah… you'll just take a quick nap and wish that this could all work itself out, somehow… Even though you know this is all going to be a pain to deal with.


End file.
